


Bring me the horizon

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: 5YL!, Drama, F/M, Gen, I blame amanto for everything, M/M, not death fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Недавно Хиджиката переболел бронхитом, и кашель так толком не прошёл. Приступ вновь скрутил его ночью, за письменным столом. Красный на белоснежных листах бумаги выглядел органично, как будто так и надо.<br/>В голове чётко пульсировала единственная мысль – Сого не должен узнать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring me the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке на ФБ-2013 с инсайда «Что-нибудь про то, как Хиджиката тоже заболел туберкулёзом, но до упора скрывал это от Сого».  
> Все персонажи принадлежат Сорачи Хидеаки.

Написано на [Gintama BIG BANG 2014](http://justdoitodin.diary.ru/)

Иллюстрации: [Капитан Лосось](http://cap-salmon.diary.ru/)

Кашель мучил Хиджикату всю зиму.

– Те, кто курит, болеют бронхитом в пять раз чаще, – безразличным голосом сказал Сого, уткнувшись в мобильник. – Выплюньте лёгкие и умрите уже, наконец, Хиджиката-сан.

Они сидели в засаде уже два часа, закрыв все окна и включив печку.

Снаружи мелкий дождик превращал и без того серый февральский мир в унылую картину депрессивного художника. Машина вся покрылась корочкой льда, поблёскивавшей в свете уличных фонарей, а тополя вдоль дороги тыкали ветками в стылое небо, словно угрожали ему скорой расплатой, если не прекратится погодное безобразие. Бандюги от флоры – ни дать, ни взять.

Зима выдалась на редкость паршивой и как никогда напоминала Хиджикате о смерти. О белой костлявой карге, что выглядывала из-за плеча всякий раз, когда он обнажал катану.

Откашлявшись последний раз, Хиджиката открыл дверцу машины и выбрался наружу. Холодный воздух втолкнулся в лёгкие, забрался влажной лапой за шиворот.

– Схожу за кофе, – бросил он и, плотнее запахнув зимний китель, побрёл к кафешке неподалеку.

Ветер рвал полы одежды, бросал в лицо снег пополам с дождём. Переходя дорогу, Хиджиката вздрогнул, услышав зубодробительный скрежет сверху, и по привычке положил ладонь на рукоять катаны. Но источником шума оказался всего лишь рекламный щит. Плохо смазанные сменные панели медленно провернулись, заменяя вывеску нового сорта майонеза от «Майорин» («Теперь ещё больше желтка!») на социальную рекламу: «Ваш мультирасовый ребёнок – это реальность! Клиника по планированию семьи с аманто "Ноев Ковчег"».

Выругавшись про себя, он продолжил путь. Из-за скверной погоды настроение было ни к черту, и к тому же ломило всё тело.

Болеть на ногах Хиджиката привык, поэтому отмахивался от всех уговоров Кондо-сана взять больничный. Температура снималась жаропонижающими средствами и крепким чаем, ломота в теле – горячим душем, а в остальном было не так уж и плохо, разве что кашель не позволял много курить, и стресс наваливался каждый день липким снежным комом, сдавливая виски головной болью.

Зима выдалась насыщенной на события. Рождественские праздники они провели, рыская по Эдо в поисках мнимого подрывника, а сам канун Нового года и вовсе просидели в сугробах возле дворца сёгуна по одной из наводок. А потом появился этот новый наркотик, источник и продавцов которого они искали уже которую неделю.

Слежка ничего не давала, и к зимней депрессии добавлялось чувство собственного бессилия. На руках не было ни единой зацепки, лишь слухи и мёртвые обескровленные тела. Казалось, они только тем и занимались, что тыкались в тупики. Казалось, все дороги превратились в тупики, глухие кирпичные стены без намёка на просвет. Даже Ямазаки разводил руками и не мог выловить ни одной мало-мальски достоверной крупицы информации. Всё, что у них было, так это то, что жертв находили без единой капли крови, но с улыбками на лицах.

Заказав кофе, Хиджиката отправился в туалет, где оказалось всего две стойки. Посетителей по такой погоде в самом кафе было всего ничего, поэтому он уверенным движением задвинул защелку. Хотелось выкашляться без свидетелей, и уж тем более не под внимательным взглядом Сого.

Именно Сого и заразил его простудой.

По правде сказать, засранец сумел переполошить весь Шинсенгуми, через пару дней после Нового Года свалившись в обморок во время обеда. Когда его несли в комнату, казалось, от него шёл пар. Термометр показал сорок градусов, Хиджиката даже подумал, что тот просто сломался.

Сого никогда не болел.

Ни гриппом, ни ветрянкой, ничем таким, чем болеют обычные люди. Если так подумать, врачам он показывался только для планового медицинского осмотра и после ранений. И то ненадолго. Сого отличался отменным иммунитетом и завидным здоровьем, по крайней мере, на памяти Хиджикаты. Куда там новичкам из отрядов.

– Последний раз он болел, когда ему было пять лет, – с улыбкой сказал Кондо-сан, выкручивая полотенце, смоченное в уксусе и пристраивая его на лоб Сого.

Хиджиката тогда остался на всякий случай на ночь рядом с ним, но только потому, что иначе это сделал бы Кондо-сан, у которого на утро была назначена важная встреча.

– Ни к чему вам мешки под глазами, – сказал Хиджиката, устраиваясь на полу.

Тот кивнул и послушно вышел, напоследок с тревогой глянув в сторону Сого. Он очень походил на отца, пекущегося о своем ребёнке.

Хиджиката тогда фыркнул и вновь посмотрел на Сого. Волосы потемнели от пота, лицо раскраснелось от температуры, и казалось, будто он совсем ещё маленький. И не скажешь, что этим летом ему двадцать четыре. Он спал, закутанный в кокон одеяла после прихода врача, который вколол ему антибиотик и прописал постельный режим и разноцветную гору таблеток. Придя в себя, Сого кривил губы, слушая наставления, но возражать не стал – видно, ему было совсем худо. Впрочем, Кондо-сана он всегда слушал беспрекословно – как отца.

Хорошая же у них семейка. Он, Хиджиката, получается, был матерью – сварливой женщиной со скверным характером, переживающей одинаково за отца и сына.

Хмыкнув, он вышел на веранду покурить, накинув на плечи плед.

Весь вечер шёл снег. Снежинки падали медленно и деловито, будто выбирая место смерти получше, и таяли, едва коснувшись мокрой земли. Сакура в саду стояла с мокрыми белыми шапками, а кое-где на ветках висели грязные гирлянды, оставшиеся ещё с Нового Года. Одно из деревьев почти улеглось ветвями на веранду прямо напротив комнаты Хиджикаты. Нужно будет попросить Ямазаки, чтобы вызвал садовника обрезать их по весне, а то скоро загородят проход, да и света так будет больше.

Хиджиката сам тогда не заметил, как уснул, убаюканный простыми повседневными мыслями.

Что ему снилось, он не помнил, а проснулся он от ощущения тяжёлого горячего тела сверху.

– Слезь и марш под одеяло, – не открывая глаз, сказал Хиджиката. Сработала давняя привычка просыпаться рывком, прекрасно ориентируясь в окружающей обстановке. – Заболеешь ещё больше – на сеппуку сил не хватит.

Сого только удобнее устроился у него на груди всем своим немаленьким весом. Хиджиката приоткрыл один глаз, намереваясь отчитать его, но не смог даже слова сказать. У Сого были сухие горячие губы, целовался он грубо и напористо, с языком и зубами, а ещё смотрел не отрываясь. От сна у него слиплись ресницы.

– Какого хрена? – возмутился Хиджиката, сбрасывая его с себя.

Сого плюхнулся на задницу. Домашняя юката распахнулась, обнажая грудь с острыми сосками. Чёрт, Хиджиката никогда не смотрел на него в таком ракурсе!

Сого зло заулыбался, вытирая рот рукавом.

– Тьфу, так и знал – как с пепельницей целоваться, – скривился он.

Хиджиката уставился на него во все глаза.

– Только не говори мне, что у тебя от температуры мозги переплавились, – осторожно произнес он, трогая свои губы. У Сого оказались острые зубы, и кожу саднило, даже немного крови выступило.

Сого хмыкнул, поправил одежду, скрывая молочную кожу, и сел на пятки. Улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбочкой, и Хиджикате стало не по себе.

– Я тут недавно прочитал, что во у рту человека находится более пятидесяти тысяч различных бактерий, – с деловым видом сообщил ему Сого. Со сна волосы у него на затылке топорщились, словно перья. – А во рту у больного человека и того больше. Решил поделиться с вами своими, может, какая-нибудь и убьёт вас, Хиджиката-сан. Хилякам нечего делать на должности заместителя командующего.

В лучах пробивающегося сквозь открытые сёдзи солнца половина его лица высвечивалась, а половина оставалась в тени, превращая его в жуткую пародию на инь и янь. Юноша с милым лицом и повадками дьявола.

Хиджиката собрал во рту слюну и демонстративно сплюнул во двор.

Попытки Сого его убить всегда отличались разнообразием.

К слову сказать, тот провалялся с температурой ещё пару дней, но уже к концу недели вновь патрулировал улицы. Кондо-сан всё ещё беспокоился о его здоровье, но Сого опять продемонстрировал свой завидный иммунитет и больше за зиму не болел.

А Хиджиката простыл где-то спустя неделю.

– Как раз инкубационный период прошёл, – прокомментировал его кашель Сого, радостно улыбаясь.

Сам Хиджиката тоже болел крайне редко, разве что температурил от переутомления.

Но кашель не переставал весь январь и большую часть февраля, иногда сходя на нет, но вновь проявляясь, особенно по ночам, мешая спать.

 

Откашлявшись и умывшись, Хиджиката посмотрел на свое отражение в маленькое зеркало тесного туалета кафешки. Синяки под глазами и всклокоченные волосы почему-то напомнили ему Ёрозую. В раздражении он выловил из кармана леденцы от кашля, которые теперь ел целый день, и выковырял из фольги один. Мятный вкус наполнил рот горечью. Курить хотелось всё равно.

– Выглядишь так, будто тебя помяла жизнь, приятель.

Не оборачиваясь, Хиджиката мазнул взглядом по зеркалу, в котором отражался силуэт человека, прислонившегося к дверному косяку. За распахнутой дверью были слышны приглушенные голоса официантов и посетителей, звонок – кофе готов, – скрип отодвигаемых стульев, звон посуды. Хиджиката помнил, как закрывал эту самую дверь на задвижку – жёлтая медь блестела, но язычок поддался с трудом, – что за чертовщина?

– Удивлен, как я так ловко открыл дверь? – незнакомец оказался парнем с длинной фиолетовой чёлкой, он был худой и явно нахальный, поставить бы его на место, но тот вдруг добавил: – Ум, смекалка и сверхсила – неплохо, да?

Хиджиката расслабился и выкрутил краны, демонстративно и безразлично намылил руки ещё раз и так же медленно ополоснул. Слушать бредни сумасшедших не входило в обязанности Шинсенгуми, но интуиция никогда его не подводила.

– Всё просто, приятель, – подбодренный молчанием, затараторил парень, прикрывая за собой дверь. В зеркале удалось заметить хищный блеск красных глаз – аманто? – Я – избранный.

Хиджиката насмешливо хмыкнул против воли, не смог сдержаться.

– Нео, что ли?

– Лучше, – прозвучало в самое ухо, прямо над поднятым воротником кителя.

Волоски на затылке встопорщились, сердце с силой стукнуло в грудную клетку раз-другой, готовясь работать на адреналине. Рука сама легла на рукоять катаны, но Хиджиката просто выдохнул, привычно заставляя тело подчиниться себе, а не накатившей волне паники. Он совсем пропустил момент, когда этот не представляющий на первый взгляд опасности субъект оказался настолько близко. Секунда – и вот уже он стоял, прислонившись вплотную, вторгаясь в зону комфорта Хиджикаты. Глаза у него и правда оказались красными, воспаленными и блестящими, как бывает у наркоманов.

Бинго.

– И? Как таким стать? – голос, сухой и ломкий, выходил через горло с чуть картавой ноткой: всё из-за леденца от кашля, приставшего к нёбу.

Вместо ответа парень закатал рукав пижонской шёлковой рубашки – его кожа будто светилась изнутри, – и уверенно провёл заточенным явно для этой цели ногтем от сгиба локтя к запястью. Делал он это так же явно не в первый раз, но на коже не было ни одного шрама. Бешеная регенерация - как у рыжей девчонки из Ёрозуи. Красная нитка крови зазмеилась по коже, пара капель оставила красные кляксы на эмали умывальника.

– Эликсир бессмертия – в нашей крови. Выпьешь – не будет ни болезней, ни увечий, ни боли. Правда, здорово? – хохотнул наркоман, уставившись на своё запястье с таким выражением на лице, будто наблюдал за чудом. – Я только принял, так что концентрация хорошая.

Даже сквозь плотную ткань кителя Хиджиката чувствовал, что у парня, который по-прежнему прижимался к его боку, стоит.

Облизнув губы для наглядности, он спросил:

– Сколько?

– Двести.

Хиджиката присвистнул.

– Я на мели сейчас, зарплата на выходных. Мы можем...?

Парень закивал, безотрывно глядя на свою руку. Казалось, он совсем забыл, где и с кем находится, и даже не обратил внимания на то, что у Хиджикаты на бедре висела катана. А может, его просто клеили, чтобы заполучить Шинсенгуми в союзники – такое не раз случалось, правда, попытки были безуспешными. Но Хиджиката продался всего один раз в своей жизни, и то только потому, что верил Кондо-сану.

А может, это просто ловушка. В любом случае, стоило демонстративно заглотить крючок.

Парень слизал собственную кровь с руки – из-под его языка показалась гладкая кожа с розовой ниточкой шрама, который наверняка рассосётся через пару минут, – и, вновь прижавшись всем телом, жарко зашептал в ухо:

– Приходи в «Сумерки» в субботу. Спроси Энджела.

 

Сого спал, раскинувшись на пассажирском сидении. Маска с нарисованными глазами безразлично пялилась на Хиджикату; края у неё немного растрепались, а нарисованные ресницы выцвели от времени – Сого носил её уже много лет.

– Подъём, – бесцеремонно пнув его в колено, Хиджиката поставил на приборную доску стаканчики с кофе. – Нужно достать сведения про один ночной клуб.

– Умрите и оставьте меня в покое, Хиджиката-сан, – прозвучал привычный ответ.

До субботы оставалось несколько дней. Следует разузнать всё, что только возможно, но так, чтобы не сорвать намечавшуюся сделку настойчивыми вопросами. В этом деле Ямазаки всегда был незаменим.

Утренний кофе одиноко плескался в желудке до самого вечера, Хиджиката загонял всех подчинённых и в хвост, и в гриву, чувствуя, как меланхолия и отчаяние постепенно отступили перед азартом погони.

– У тебя такой уверенный голос, Тоши, – довольно произнёс Кондо-сан в телефонную трубку. – Похоже, ты напал на след.

Хиджиката и чувствовал себя так, словно действительно напал на след, сбившись так давно, что уже почти потерял всякую надежду.

О еде он вспомнил только поздней ночью, выбравшись на свежий воздух и запихивая в рот долгожданную сигарету. В машине он давно не курил – Сого ловко давил ему на совесть тем, что «не хочет умереть от рака лёгких из-за пассивного курения», да и сам он понимал, что теперь это чревато. Кашель скрутил его прямо рядом с машиной, Хиджиката даже ухватился за дверцу – голова пошла кругом то ли от усталости, то ли от болезни, то ли от всего разом. А может, он просто загнал себя сегодня на голом адреналине, наплевав на голод и ослабленный болезнью организм.

– Вот что бывает, когда забываешь пообедать, – демонстративно чавкая, Сого запихнул в себя половину шоколадного батончика. Пока Хиджиката носился с распоряжениями, он два раза успел сходить поесть, даже не подумав что-нибудь принести с собой. Не то чтобы Хиджиката когда-нибудь съел бы то, что побывало в его руках. – Хиджиката-сан, от булимии тоже умирают.

Хиджиката по привычке хмыкнул и хлопнул дверцей машины. На слова Сого он уже давно перестал обращать внимания, как на белый шум - навязчивый, но от которого нет никакой возможности избавиться. Оставалось привыкнуть.

– Вы и сигарету забыли зажечь, – заметил Сого, засовывая руки в карманы и пристраиваясь рядом по пути в казармы. – Маразм с возрастом крепчает, да? Недолго вам ещё быть замкомом.

И, махнув рукой в прощальном жесте, отправился в свою комнату, так и не сняв со лба неизменную маску для сна. Что ни говори, а Сого всегда отличался постоянством в некоторых вещах. Он носил одну и ту же маску много лет, несмотря на то что мог позволить себе покупать новые каждый день.

Точно так же он год за годом не уставал в разнообразных формах желать Хиджикате смерти. Действительно, завидное постоянство. А может, просто любимая привычка?  
Оставшись один в своей комнате, Хиджиката облегченно выдохнул и вынул сигарету изо рта.  
Даже в полумраке было видно, что на фильтре осталась кровь.  
От привычек нелегко отказываться.  
Но Сого не должен об этом знать.

На следующее утро Хиджиката проспал построение.

Ругаясь на чём свет стоит, глянул на часы – шесть утра, он должен был быть на ногах уже больше часа, – и, быстро одевшись, вывалился из своей комнаты прямо в объятия Кондо-сана.

– Доброе утро, Тоши! Я как раз за тобой.

За время болезни Хиджикате уже случалось просыпать построение, и Кондо-сан, добрая душа, прикрывал его, давая на эти дни отгулы, из-за чего каждый раз хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от стыда.

– Кондо-сан…

– Я тоже взял выходной, так что выпей со мной чаю? Нам нужно отдохнуть перед завтрашней операцией, ведь так?

Завтра – суббота, и завтра у них появятся зацепки в этом треклятом деле с новыми наркотиками.

– К тому же, – добавил Кондо-сан, по-отечески приобняв не сопротивляющегося Хиджикату за плечи и увлекая за собой в сторону умывален. – Я бы хотел с тобой поговорить.

Хиджиката знал, о чём с ним хотели поговорить, и знал, кто именно наверняка проболтался о его вчерашнем неважном самочувствии. Он не был дураком и прекрасно понимал, что значат кровь при кашле и вечная усталость. Ночью он всё обдумал и решил для себя, что не может больше из-за собственной нелепой гордости подставлять Шинсенгуми, и уж тем более Кондо-сана.

Оставался ещё вопрос с Сого, но его наверняка можно будет как-то решить, что-то придумать.

Сого не должен был узнать – это самое главное.

– После завтрашнего, – пообещал он, разглядывая чаинки на дне чашки. – После операции схожу к врачу, ладно?

Ответом ему послужила довольная улыбка.

Хиджиката вздохнул и привычно заправил чай порцией майонеза. Хорошо, что хотя бы каким-то привычкам пока можно было не изменять.

 

После завтрака в додзё всегда проходила тренировка.

Несмотря на отгул, Хиджиката всё равно решил посмотреть на неё, тем более, что с Кондо-саном они уже успели обсудить детали предстоящей вылазки. Раз уж ему в этот день запретили заниматься работой непосредственно, можно было потратить его на наблюдение.

В додзё ему поклонились и с уважением уступили лучшее место среди зрителей, как сильному бойцу.

От пола ещё несло холодом, но на этой неделе ведущая прогноза погоды с двумя забавными хвостиками пообещала потепление, так что очень скоро можно будет сидеть прямо на голых досках, чувствуя тепло всем телом. В воздухе неуверенно пахло весной, хотя всего пару дней назад казалось, что мрачная зима будет вечной.

Отполированная табличка «Окита Сого» висела сразу же после таблички «Кондо Исао». Сого был первым учеником, с детства, и Хиджиката по-прежнему хорошо помнил то время, когда называл маленького вредного мальчишку семпаем, а ведь сколько лет-то прошло? Больше десяти – так уж точно. Технически, он всё ещё должен был его так звать, о чём Сого любил позубоскалить, если им случалось тренироваться вместе. Табличка Хиджикаты висела сразу же за табличкой Сого, но его это не сильно волновало.

А ещё, будучи первыми учениками, они часто заменяли Кондо-сана во время тренировок.

Вот только Сого, гениальный фехтовальщик с рождения и лучший мечник Шинсенгуми до сих пор, всегда был плохим учителем.

– Следующий, – прозвучало после короткого, всего-то в пару ударов, поединка.

По левую руку от Хиджикаты двое из первого отряда встали, чтобы помочь проигравшему подняться. И, скорее всего, отвести его в медпункт.

Сого умел фехтовать, Сого умел убивать, Сого умел делать куклы вуду и доводить Хиджикату до белого каления.

Но Сого терпеть не мог слабаков. Не умел бить не всерьёз, сдерживаться и быть снисходительным. Нетерпеливый и гордый, он валил противников с одного-двух ударов, будь то враг или новичок из его отряда.

Иногда Хиджикате даже хотелось посмотреть на их бой со стороны – он был единственным, кто мог довольно долго продержаться против Сого, но и то старался всегда быстро закончить поединок, решить всё силой. Долго драться с Сого означало дать ему возможность вычислить все слабые места, познакомить со схемой своих движений, в буквальном смысле подписываясь под собственным проигрышем.

У техники Сого, напротив, не было изъянов и дыр, а его самоуверенность сводила на нет весь боевой настрой того, кто поднимал против него меч. У Сого было только одно слабое место, которое у Хиджикаты язык не поворачивался назвать изъяном.

Синай просвистел прямо над ухом с бешеной скоростью, означая конец очередной тренировочной схватки, и Хиджиката по привычке уклонился, ведь этот удар предназначался именно ему. Небрежно смахнув каплю пота с брови, Сого бросил в его сторону безразличный взгляд, а потом произнёс:

– Следующий.  
Этой весной исполнялось ровно пять лет со смерти Мицубы.

 

Позже Хиджиката в который раз наблюдал, как Кондо-сан разговаривал с теми новичками, которых Сого победил этим утром – вернее, побил, как дворовых шавок, издеваясь и совершенно не скрывая собственного превосходства. Такие показательные бои всегда остужали пыл особо рьяных выскочек, считающих Шинсенгуми слабаками и дармоедами. В этом плане Сого и Кондо-сан, сами того не ведая, работали как плохой и хороший полицейский.

– Аха-ха-ха, да уж, Сого сегодня в ударе, – в смущении почёсывал голову Кондо-сан, глядя на группу новичков с котомками за спиной – откуда только такие достали? – Хорошо хоть, медицинская страховка всё покроет.

Хиджиката прислонился к сёдзи, по привычке вертя в руках сигарету.

Никто не собирался уговаривать остаться тех, кто посчитал проигрыш ударом по самолюбию.

– Да, Сого силён и не скрывает этого, – произнёс Кондо-сан уже серьёзно, без вежливых недомолвок. – Но точно так же наши враги никогда не будут скрывать свою силу. Стремление быть лучше – вот что отличает настоящего мужчину, достойного быть бойцом Шинсенгуми.

Хиджиката хмыкнул, и Кондо-сан обернулся, чтобы с улыбкой помахать ему раскрытой пятёрней.

Там, где Сого и сам Хиджиката предпочитали говорить языком меча и грубой силы, Кондо-сан всегда находил простые слова. Он-то как раз был хорошим учителем, умевшим переводить мужские души с одного языка на другой. Именно поэтому его все любили.

Жаль только, что Кондо-сану так и не удалось освоить язык женской души.

 

***

 

Хиджиката стоял в очереди и в который раз жалел, что не взял с собой катану. Но зацепка была слишком свежей и пока что единственной, не хотелось рисковать. Небольшой пистолет в кобуре на лодыжке и переговорное устройство в пуговице красной шёлковой рубашки – вот и всё снаряжение.

За спиной охранников призывно висели афиши клуба, в котором по субботам проходили тематические вечеринки. «Гости из диких миров» – красный шрифт в готическом стиле со стилизацией кровавых потёков. Рядом на старой грязной стене расположились объявление о пропаже чьей-то собачки и реклама новой клиники по решению вопросов бесплодия.

Оглядев его с головы до ног, охранник кивнул и взял деньги.

– Проходи, – прозвучал механический голос откуда-то изнутри оказавшейся машиной тела.

С поставленными дыбом волосами и лихорадочно блестящими глазами он наверняка выглядел достойным клиентом – хоть в чём-то его болезнь пригодилась.

Хиджиката глубоко вдохнул и толкнул тяжёлую железную дверь. За его спиной, чуть подальше в очереди, остался нервно озирающийся, вошедший в роль безбашенного подростка Ямазаки. Несколько человек заняли наблюдательные пункты вокруг здания, изображая праздных прохожих и простых пьяниц. Хиджиката уже и не помнил, когда они в последний раз затевали подобную операцию – не напрямую, чтобы добыть сведения изнутри.

В помещении оказалось накурено и сумрачно, в воздухе плыл дым от благовоний, музыка со сцены рвала барабанные перепонки, но не это заставило Хиджикату подобраться, словно перед прыжком. В небольшом прокуренном помещении с сотней извивающихся на танцполе тел откровенно несло кровью.

Из-за болезни и постоянного привкуса лекарств Хиджиката начал замечать, что теряет обоняние, но сейчас он как никогда ощущал запах крови, знакомый с детства и преследовавший его всю жизнь.

– Красавчик, потанцуешь со мной? – повисла на нём какая-то девчонка. Она была практически голой, если не считать короткую юбку и прозрачный топик, сквозь который отчётливо было видно, что она не носила лифчика. Хиджиката мотнул головой, осторожно отодвигая её от себя и указывая головой в сторону бара. Девчонка ничуть не обиделась и отлепилась от него, как ни в чём не бывало.

– Тогда потом, – свет вертушки выхватил из полумрака её зубастую улыбку, но Хиджиката списал увиденное на разыгравшееся воображение.

По мере продвижения к бару стало понятно, что дело совсем не в его воображении – большинство присутствующих и правда щеголяли заострёнными клыками на манер вампирских, какая-то парочка вообще была одета в шкуры, а один парень заинтересованно мазнул его огромным лисьим хвостом, проходя мимо. Когда Хиджиката уселся за стойку, две девушки – по крайней мере, ему показалось, что это девушки, – которые самозабвенно целовались прямо у всех на виду, оторвались друг от друга, и стало заметно, что у одной из них во рту лежит обычное канцелярское лезвие. Кровь потекла у неё по подбородку, и её подруга поспешила слизать её и продолжить прерванное занятие.

Хиджиката сглотнул и порадовался, что Ямазаки уговорил его уложить волосы вверх лаком, иначе они бы сами сейчас встали дыбом.

Бармен вежливо улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на происходящее, – это явно было в порядке вещей, – и Хиджиката немного успокоился. Вампирские зубы у того казались всё же накладными.

– Кровавую Мэри, – попросил он, стараясь перекричать музыку.

Бармен поставил перед ним стакан в мгновение ока, но тут же наклонился ближе:

– Вы тут новенький.

Это был даже не вопрос.

– Ага, – согласился Хиджиката. – Ищу Энджела.

Бармен кивнул и выпрямился.

Слишком просто, нахмурился Хиджиката.

– Эй, приятель, а у вас тут делают «Кровавый парфе», а? С клубникой и красными взбитыми сливками, а? А? Ба, какие люди! Хиджиката-кун, что ты тут забыл?

Хиджиката с силой скрипнул зубами, чувствуя, как крошится эмаль.

 

В кабинку туалета они поместились с трудом.

Хиджиката прижал Гинтоки к двери и, держа за грудки, спросил прямо в лицо:

– И что ты тут делаешь?

У Гинтоки были подведённые чёрным глаза, что делало его похожим на мальчишку из какой-то рок-группы. Распластавшись, словно на отдыхе, он зевнул и, продемонстрировав накладные передние зубы, ответил:

– У меня свои причины, офицер. Не мешайте мне развлекаться.

– А может, не мешать тебе попробовать? – спросил Хиджиката. – Тут ведь не один алкоголь продают, и ты явно в курсе.

На Гинтоки была белая майка с надписью «Укуси меня нежно».

– Что, ты тоже на работе? – спросил тот. – Сочувствую.

– Объяснись.

– Помнишь Кёширо, из хост-клуба? – вздохнув, спросил Гинтоки.

– Ну?

– Баранки гну, – огрызнулись в ответ. – Один из его парней заболел в прошлом месяце, а теперь и вовсе пропал. Мне заплатили, чтобы я его нашёл. Последний раз его видели здесь.

– Как он выглядит? – чутьё опять подсказывало Хиджикате, что Гинтоки не врал, но слишком складно уж тот говорил.

– Высокий, щуплый. Чёлка выкрашена в фиолетовый.

Парень из той кафешки, предлагавший свою кровь.

– Вот дерьмо.

– Учитывая, где мы находимся в данный момент, Хиджиката-кун, ты очень наблюдателен.

 

Первым, как ни странно, узнал Ямазаки.

Хиджиката позвал его к себе для ежевечернего доклада после вылазки в «Сумерки», и, когда они уже заканчивали, в грудь внезапно будто плеснули кипятка, и Хиджиката против воли закашлялся. Кровь на белоснежных листах бумаги, приготовленных для отчётов, выглядела почему-то органично. Внезапно вспомнились их первые с Кондо-саном уроки каллиграфии, ещё в деревне, когда учитель чёркал красной тушью их кривые писульки, и после его проверки листы пестрели яркими точками. Они походили на брызги крови, а теперь самая настоящая кровь пропитывала бумагу.

Ямазаки молчал и сидел прямо, не шевелясь. Вытерев кровь и разорвав бумагу на части, Хиджиката притянул его к себе за ворот, не обращая внимания на явный испуг в глазах, прошипел:

– Ты не произнесёшь ни слова. Особенно – сам знаешь кому.

Ямазаки быстро-быстро закивал, как болванчик, но, когда его отпустили, с укором спросил:

– Вы ходили…?

– В понедельник. Кстати, кто-нибудь догадывается, как думаешь?

– Полагаю, нет, хотя всем известно, что вы проболели всю зиму и до сих пор неважно себя чувствуете.

– Скажи им, что скоро приедет проверка, пусть поменьше болтают. Так что там насчёт тех тел, что нашли недавно?

– Я проверил не только их, но и предыдущие случаи, – сразу же вернулся в деловое русло Ямазаки. – Практически все жертвы болели какой-то неизлечимой болезнью. Чаще всего раком, но есть и случаи гепатита, а ещё один мужчина перенёс сложную операцию. Родственники погибших отмечали улучшение состояния здоровья перед смертью. Несколько недель прекрасного самочувствия и ремиссий. Однако попадаются и жертвы без диагнозов. Но тут странное совпадение – у всех подобных жертв были супруги.

– А дети?

– У самих жертв – нет, хотя у некоторых есть дети от предыдущих браков их супругов.

– Проверь их на бесплодие.

– Будет сделано!

После ухода Ямазаки Хиджикате всё никак не удавалось сосредоточиться. Всё время казалось, что кто-то смотрит на него, стоит за спиной и наблюдает за каждым движением. Он весь вечер давил в себе желание пойти всё-таки придушить Ямазаки, чтобы уж наверняка, но если он не мог доверять своим людям, каким же командиром он был в их глазах?

Поздней ночью пошёл дождь, принеся с собой сырость. Когда казармы затихли, в сёдзи тихонько постучали.

– Входите, – сказал Хиджиката, откладывая перо.

Никто не ответил и не зашёл. И странно – несмотря на давящее чужое присутствие, он был уверен, что за сёдзи никого не было. Стук повторился спустя несколько минут. Это не мог быть дождь – тот тарабанил не переставая, а тут стучали с каким-то интервалом.

– Сого, если это опять ты и твои куклы вуду, то я не в настроении играть.

И не впадлу было этому паршивцу мокнуть под дождём?

После того как стук раздался ещё несколько раз подряд, Хиджиката не выдержал – рванул сёдзи так, что деревянная рама жалобно затрещала, отъезжая в сторону, и уставился на совершенно пустой двор.

Под порывами ветра большая ветвь сакуры нагнулась вперёд, почти задевая голову Хиджикаты, словно трогая пальцами. Зелёные набухшие почки, облепившие ветки, в свете лампы сверкали, словно драгоценные камни.

Настала весна.

 

Врач в частной клинике, глядя на анализы Хиджикаты, только покачал головой:

– Я мог бы сказать, что у вас туберкулёз, но это было бы неправдой. Это какой-то мутаген.

Он был явно опытным специалистом, но, судя по всему, это не имело значения.

– Меня нужно изолировать, да? – спросил Хиджиката.

– Знаете, в широком смысле – да, это кажется оптимальным решением. Но вирусом туберкулёза заражены очень много людей; некоторые даже не подозревают об этом, пока болезнь не начинает себя проявлять. К тому же, вы говорите, что болеете уже несколько месяцев, – всё ваше окружение уже давно должно было заразиться. Но раз проявлений не было, я думаю, этот мутаген передаётся только при непосредственном контакте – через лимфу или кровь. Ну, или половым путём. У вас были незащищенные половые контакты за последние полгода?

«Если бы», хотел сказать Хиджиката. Он уже не помнил, когда в последний раз с кем-то просто…

«Тьфу, так и знал – как с пепельницей целоваться», – скривился тогда Сого после поцелуя. После поцелуя с зубами и во время болезни.

– Хиджиката-сан? – переспросил врач, замерев с ручкой в руках.

– Прокушенная губа в счёт? – спросил Хиджиката, чувствуя, как лицо всё будто горит огнём.

– Вполне. Я бы хотел провести ещё дополнительные исследования: это может быть полезно для науки, да и ваше состояние нужно изучить подробнее для лечения, потому что современные лекарства тут не помогут, – вздохнул врач и начал писать что-то на листке бумаги. – Я выпишу вам несколько препаратов, попробуете. Вообще, я бы посоветовал вам отказаться от работы и переехать в тихое место, желательно в деревню, где чистый воздух. И вам нужно обязательно бросить курить.

– Сенсей, вы меня убиваете.

– Да вы сами себя скоро убьёте при таких условиях. Но я помню наш уговор, так что вот вам рецепт.

Покупая в аптеке гору лекарств, Хиджиката дал самому себе слово.

«Я тут недавно прочитал, что во рту у человека находится более пятидесяти тысяч различных бактерий. А во рту у больного человека и того больше. Решил поделиться с вами своими, может, какая-нибудь и убьёт вас, Хиджиката-сан».

Сого не должен был узнать.

 

Мацудайра Катакурико всегда удивлял тем, что появлялся тогда и только тогда, когда его меньше всего ждали. Не то чтобы он делал это не вовремя, но как человек, облечённый властью, он часто творил – и довольно результативно, судя по должности, – что хотел.

– Привет, малышня, как дела? – сказал он, раздав им по банановой жвачке. – Вы уж простите, но мы без предупреждения.

Он действительно приехал через неделю с проверкой, причём даже не один, а с толпой чиновников-аманто. Хиджиката аж скривился, когда увидел всю эту разношерстую братию, которая заполонила территорию штаба Шинсенгуми буквально за полчаса.

Сого моментально отреагировал, нацепив вместо своей привычной маски для сна маску с нарисованной лягушкой, у которой вместо глаз красовались крестики, как у умерших персонажей в видеоигре. Хиджиката закатил ему взбучку, собственноручно выкинул зелёную тряпку, а потом отправил Сого в библиотеку писать годовой отчёт о количестве боеприпасов, потраченных впустую. Тот даже не особо сопротивлялся – видно, этого ему и хотелось.

Его можно было понять – тот случай с жабой-аманто, из-за которого у Кондо-сана остался шрам от пули на плече, они все помнили слишком хорошо.

Хиджиката не был ксенофобом, да и Сого, судя по всему тоже, раз много времени проводил с девчонкой из Ёрозуи, но в правительстве и правда работало слишком много пришельцев. Все эти чинуши с разномастными мордами и приветственными ритуалами, которые не дай ками перепутать, иногда действовали на нервы. Казалось, что аманто не пропустили ни одной должности наверху.

Эксцентричный старик Мацудайра – чуть ли не единичное исключение, и видеть его несмотря ни на что, всегда было приятно. Он совсем не изменился за эти годы, выдал дочку замуж за какого-то рок-певца – по слухам, такого же ненормального, как и он сам. Поговаривали, что в отпуск Мацудайра ездил с зятем на гастроли гитаристом, и вдвоём они творили в Европе такое, что всем хватало обсудить на год вперёд.

Инспекция закончилась повальной попойкой среди офицерского состава, где, к смутному удовольствию Хиджикаты, не обнаружилось ни одного аманто.

 

Наутро едва продравшего после попойки глаза Хиджикату ждали посетители.

– Может, мне стоит с ними поговорить? – спросил Тэцу явно из чувства жалости к гостям: настолько убийственно, судя по всему, выглядел Хиджиката с утра – и дело было совсем не в похмелье.

Полный фиолетовый аманто с кучерявыми волосами и смешным завитком на голове долго рассматривал их двор, а его секретарь, – к слову, полная противоположность: худой, с прямыми волосами, да ещё и зелёный, – положил на стол прошение о приёме на службу.

Хиджиката разжевал таблетку от кашля, заел её сигаретой, и только когда горло засаднило от табачной горечи, сказал:

– Нет.

– Расовые предрассудки? – загундосил, как гласило заявление, «принц Хата».

– Устав, – сухо ответил Хиджиката.

Этот пункт он добавил много лет назад, ещё на заре Шинсенгуми, когда к ним пришли записываться в отряд первые аманто – огромные, внешне, кроме роста, ничем не отличающиеся от людей тарки с планеты Вигус. Один из них, с труднопроизносимым именем и чёрными кляксами глаз долго размахивал руками-мельницами в возмущении. История даже попала на телевидение, но вызвала возмущение только со стороны аманто.

Хиджиката действительно не считал себя ксенофобом, а Кондо-сан так вообще с удовольствием бы познакомил инопланетных жителей со своей философией, но дело было не в этом.

Шинсенгуми создавался как прослойка между людьми и аманто, им не было бы веры и уважения, если бы среди них служили пришельцы.

Особый пункт устава гласил: в Шинсенгуми могут вступить только люди.

 

Плохое самочувствие преследовало Хиджикату всю следующую неделю.

К кашлю и боли в груди добавились бессонница и температура по ночам, а в деле с «избранными» они плавали, будто мухи в вязком сиропе – медленно и безрезультатно.

В то утро они завтракали втроём в какой-то кафешке, и Хиджикате в горло кусок не лез, даже несмотря на тот самый новый майонез от «Майорина» с большим количеством желтка, который он полюбил в последнее время.

– Что, Хиджиката-сан, забеременели? – участливо спросил Сого и подозрительно посмотрел на него.

Ямазаки держал слово, и, судя по всему, ещё никто не подозревал о болезни Хиджикаты. Тот не был дураком и прекрасно понимал, что долго такое скрывать не получится, что подводит всех под удар, но на ослином упрямстве держался и хотел только одного – закончить с этим делом, поставить точку, а там можно будет… Хиджиката всегда был эгоистом.

Послышался щелчок – Сого достал базуку и, направив её почему-то в другую сторону, заорал во всю глотку:

– Кацура-а!

Весь день они так и провели, гоняясь за террористами по Эдо, как в старые-добрые времена. Кацура исчез пару лет назад. Поговаривали, что он летал в космос на родину своего напарника, белой утки-аманто, но другие источники что-то говорили про Такасуги Шинске и адмирала Харусаме. Хиджиката не на шутку загорелся идеей поимки лидера Джои, потому что появление Кацуры как раз тогда, когда в городе творилась какая-то чертовщина, явно не было случайным совпадением.

И по какому-то забавному стечению обстоятельств загнать Кацуру в угол удалось именно ему.

– Так-так-так, – сказал Хиджиката, вынимая катану из ножен. Проулок был тесный и не пригодный для поединка, но ему нужно было выиграть время, пока не подоспеет подмога. – Хочешь рассказать, где был всё это время?

За время своего отсутствия Кацура совсем не изменился, даже волосы у него были той же длины, что и раньше, а неизменные кимоно и хаори придавали ему вид человека, застывшего в прошлом.

– Знаешь Энджела? – вдруг спросил Кацура, даже не попытавшись защититься, когда Хиджиката рубанул с плеча, ожидая контратаки или, на худой конец, блока. Рука дрогнула и удар прошёлся вскользь, срезав прядь волос.

– Допустим.

– Найдешь его – убей, – Кацура достал из рукава хаори бомбу.

Взрывная волна ударила ему в бок, когда Хиджиката прянул в ближайший проулок. Перекатившись, он попытался встать, но в груди будто разлили жидкое масло и подожгли. Хиджиката прикрыл рот ладонью, но кашель так и не удалось унять. В горле булькало, а во рту разлился привкус меди – он опять кашлял кровью.

– Кацура-а-а-а!!! – послышался голос Сого совсем рядом, за углом.

– Эй, Тоши, ты видел его? – голос Кондо-сана не дал панике затопить сознание. – Что с тобой, откуда вся эта кровь? Ты ранен? Эй, Тоши? Сого!!!

– Сого, – прохрипел Хиджиката, стискивая чужое плечо так, что будь на месте Кондо-сана кто другой – наверняка закричал бы от боли. – Пожалуйста, Сого – ни слова.

Кондо-сан хотел было что-то сказать, но, увидев, как него смотрят, невольно кивнул.

– Просто ударьте меня и скажите, что это сделал Кацура.

Сого не должен был знать.

 

Просыпаться в больнице Хиджиката не любил.

По правде сказать, трудно представить себе человека, который бы любил просыпаться в больнице, но у Хиджикаты была какая-то особенная нелюбовь к любым лечебным заведениям. И вполне оправданно. Взять хотя бы тот случай в стоматологии, куда он попал вместе с Ёрозуей.

– Что-то вы староваты стали для полевой службы, а, Хиджиката-сан? – когда он нажал на кнопку, чтобы вызвать медсестру, в палату ввалился Сого.

– Привет, Тоши, хорошо себя чувствуешь? – за спиной Сого возвышался Кондо-сан с улыбкой от уха до уха, будто не в больнице навещал, а зашёл в его комнату перед построением, как часто бывало.

Хиджиката кивнул в знак приветствия и взглядом проследил за пакетами с гостинцами, отметив про себя, что от продуктов, принесённых Сого, нужно будет избавиться в первую очередь. Да и от остальных тоже: тот вполне мог подменить пакеты, пока Кондо-сан не видел.

Сого деловито прошёлся по палате, заглянул в ванную, а потом уселся на подоконник. Посмотрел за штору – старая привычка проверять, что и как вокруг, но он сделал это отнюдь не из беспокойства за Хиджикату.

– Кокоро-сенсей говорит, что тебе нужно полежать недельку, – так же радостно сообщил ему Кондо-сан.

Упомянутый врач – седой и щуплый старичок, едва достающий ему до плеча, кивнул.

– Ранение несерьёзное, но у вас сотрясение. Нужно удостовериться, что нет осложнений, – сказал он скрипучим старческим голосом, доставая, однако, уверенным движением фонарик из кармана, чтобы проверить у Хиджикаты реакцию зрачков.

– Какое ранение? – насторожился Хиджиката. Он только сейчас понял, что и голова у него была забинтована.

– Частичная амнезия после инцидента может быть результатом шока, но вполне возможно, это последствия удара головой.

– Жаль, я хотел бы увидеть, как вы бьётесь головой о стенку, Хиджиката-сан. Может, повторите? Специально для меня? – безразличным голосом попросил Сого.

– В общем, ни о чём не беспокойтесь, мы быстро поставим вас на ноги, – пообещал Кокоро-сенсей.

Кондо-сан посидел ещё немного, а потом, забрав с собой Сого, отправился работать.

Когда они ушли, Хиджиката всё-таки проверил и ванную, и окна – второй этаж в правом крыле частной правительственной клиники, услугами которой они пользовались уже много лет, – нашёл в шкафу свои вещи. Кто-то – наверняка Кондо-сан – заботливо принёс ему не только юкату и смену белья, но и бритву, бумажник с небольшой суммой денег, мобильный телефон и зарядное устройство.

Сигарет не оказалось. Хиджиката вздохнул и набрал номер Ямазаки.

– Кондо-сан сказал, что вы вряд ли согласитесь на долгосрочное официальное обследование, поэтому подстроил вам ранение на службе, – голос Ямазаки перебивали на фоне шумы с улицы – наверняка он сейчас гуляет по городу, выискивая информацию. – Он давно знает Кокоро-сенсея, его племянник служит у нас в пятом отряде.

– Я в курсе, – буркнул Хиджиката, разматывая бинты на голове. Одной рукой было не очень удобно, он постоянно дёргал себя за волосы и по привычке раздражённо скрипел зубами. – Ты узнал то, о чём я тебя просил?

– Да, я…

– Придёшь вечером, в часы посещения, и всё расскажешь.

– Так точно!

 

Ямазаки пришёл ближе к пяти, в гражданском и с пакетами гостинцев для маскировки. Смску «Купи пачку "Майоборо"» он проигнорировал, и Хиджиката хмуро пил гранатовый сок, думая о том, считать ли такое поведение нарушением субординации и отказом выполнять прямой приказ и стоит ли из-за пачки сигарет заставлять кого-то делать сеппуку.

– Вы не на службе, Хиджиката-сан, я тоже, – попытался отшутиться Ямазаки, но быстро сник под ядовитым взглядом. – Это всё…

–…Кондо-сан.

– Вы знаете?

– Догадываюсь, – вздохнул Хиджиката. – Ну, что у нас там по поводу тех жертв?

Ямазаки тут же оживился, достал из-за пазухи листы с заметками. За последние пять лет он сильно подрос, обогнал Сого и теперь сравнялся с Кондо-саном, хотя и остался таким щуплым, что казалось, от сильного ветра его переломит пополам, точно сухую ветку.

– Я проверил семьи каждого из них, – стопка бумаг выглядела внушительной. Ямазаки перебирал листки, одновременно рассказывая. – Все погибшие действительно делятся на две категории – больные какой-то серьёзной болезнью и бездетные. Есть пара человек, о болезни которых в семье не знали, но я раздобыл их медицинские карточки, и там всё сходится.

Хиджиката вынул изо рта зубочистку, сломал её и засунул в рот новую.

Интересный поворот.

– Я также проверил, есть ли дети у больных – в большинстве случаев у них были биологические наследники; так что тут не совсем понятно, что является доминантным фактором, потому что некоторые из пострадавших были больны какими-то видами болезней, не позволявшими им иметь потомство, но только у одного мужчины это был рак предстательной железы, остальные просто лечились от бесплодия.

– А что тот клуб? – спросил Хиджиката. – Ты пытался туда попасть ещё раз?

– Три раза за прошедшую неделю, никаких результатов. Причём не только у меня, но и у моих информаторов. Никого из них не пропускали. Зато нам удалось поймать одного из посетителей, с которым вы разговаривали, и устроить допрос.

– И?

– Молчит.

Хиджиката цокнул языком и выплюнул очередную измочаленную зубочистку. Курить хотелось до звона в ушах, казалось, выкури он хоть одну сигарету, мозг начал бы работать в полном объеме, ускользающая из рук зацепка стала бы основной уликой…

– Хиджиката-сан, я решил проверить одну догадку, тем более это касается ваших указаний насчет семей пострадавших, – расценив молчание как приказ продолжать, Ямазаки сказал: – Помните моего кузена, Ёрки-сана?

Ёрки-сан, единственный родственник Ямазаки в Эдо, в том году перенёс инсульт и только недавно вновь встал на ноги. Хиджиката видел его когда-то во время патруля и поразился – ещё молодой и поджарый мужчина всего за несколько месяцев превратился в старика с палочкой, каких полно на улицах Эдо. Ямазаки говорил, что врачи прочили ему недолгую жизнь, если тот не перестанет пить.

– Да. Как он?

– Я подумал, – Ямазаки не ответил прямо, и это настораживало, – странно, что задержанный разговаривал только с вами, а ни на кого из наших не обращал внимания, будто мы мебель какая. Окита-сан его чуть по стенке не раскатал, пришлось врача вызывать. Я попросил Ёрки-сана с ним поговорить. Знаю, знаю, что нельзя приводить гражданских в допросную, но… в общем, задержанный сразу же с ним заговорил, более того, сразу же предложил наркотик.

В дверь постучали. Пожилая медсестра с лицом, похожим на сморщенное яблоко, заглянув, сказала:

– Часы посещения – до шести.

Хиджиката подождал, пока она закроет дверь, прислушался к шаркающей походке.

– В «Сумерки» водил?

Ответ Ямазаки ему не понравился:

– Да. Я ещё тогда заметил, что в очереди стояли люди всех возрастов, и пропускали не только молодёжь, как обычно бывает в заведениях такого типа.

– Значит, всё-таки связь между больными и наркотиком существует. Что рассказал Ёрки-сан?

– В общем, у меня сложилась теория, – опять ушёл от ответа Ямазаки, съёжившись под прямым взглядом Хиджикаты. – Мне кажется, наркотик позволяет чувствовать состояние организма человека. Все наркоманы были сначала смертельно больны, а потом излечивались. Это как инстинкт, понимаете – они чувствуют, когда человек умирает, и дают ему второй шанс. Если это действительно работает, нет ничего удивительного, что они молчат, когда разговаривают со здоровыми людьми. Они считают нас врагами.

Произнеся «нас», Ямазаки запнулся и уставился в пол с виноватым видом.

Хиджиката откинулся на подушку, закинув руки за голову, и уставился в потолок. Толстый провод тянулся от люстры и исчезал через отверстие за дверью в ванную. Идеально оборудованная палата из-за этого маленького изъяна казалась ненастоящей.

Слова Ямазаки вносили ясность в пару вопросов. Так после грубой обработки мастер по глине полирует предмет, придавая ему блеск и гладкость. Осталось только раскрасить – и можно ставить на полку в магазине.

Тот парень, что предложил Хиджикате «попробовать», знал, что он болен. Не услышал, как тот кашляет, не определил по воспалённым глазам и усталому виду. Он просто знал это. Чувствовал. Знал раньше, чем сам Хиджиката, ведь тогда ещё не было крови на фильтре и обморочных состояний, не было обещаний Кондо-сану – тогда ещё ничего этого не произошло.

– Аманто, да?

Ямазаки кивнул, Хиджиката заметил краем глаза, как качнулась темноволосая макушка. Молчание висело между ними, вязкое и некрасивое.

– Наверняка наркотик разработали они, а затем внедрили понятие «избранных», чтобы замести следы. Узнать бы, что за группировка.

– Проплаченная, – выпрямившись на кровати, Хиджиката потряс баночкой с зубочистками – та была уже наполовину пуста. – Если Мацудайра узнает… давай пока между нами, хорошо?

– Как всегда, – невесело дёрнул уголком губ Ямазаки.

– Нужно подтвердить твою догадку, – продолжил Хиджиката, – проведи ещё пару экспериментов, попроси Ёрки-сана…

– Хиджиката-сан, Ёрки-сан не сможет больше нам помогать…

По лицу Ямазаки было видно, что ему дорогого стоит наконец-то прямо рассказать о кузене.

Хиджиката выругался, упомянув попутно все населённые планеты, какие знал, но всё же спросил:

– Он согласился, да?

Ямазаки опять кивнул, так и не поднимая глаз от пола. Даже три зубочистки разом во рту не шли ни в какое сравнение с привычным белым цилиндром, напичканным табачным суррогатом рака лёгких.

– Ты знаешь, что делать.

 

Ближе к вечеру Хиджиката решил, что с него хватит, и, переодевшись, осторожно выбрался из палаты. Курить хотелось так, что спазмами скручивало желудок, хотя, казалось бы, он прекрасно знал о последствиях.

– Куда-то собрался, Хиджиката-кун?

Вдох, выдох.

– Ёрозуя, – не вопрос и не приветствие, а просто констатация факта.

Гинтоки лежал на скамейке возле его палаты, и невольно вспомнилось, как он вот так же несколько лет назад спал рядом с палатой Мицубы. Будто бы это было обычное место для того, чтобы полежать, повернувшись спиной к коридору и положив голову на локоть.

Хиджиката скрипнул зубами так, что стало слышно.

– Знаешь, тебе ведь нельзя нервничать, Хиджиката-кун. Стресс очень вреден для ослабленного организма.

– Так не доставай меня.

Он хотел пройти мимо, но Гинтоки вдруг вырос прямо перед ним, как гриб-переросток с помятым лицом и мешками под глазами. Вроде бы вот только что он лежал, а теперь стоял вплотную, лениво ковыряясь в ухе. Вот это скорость. Тот «избранный», с которого все началось, мог удавиться от зависти – такая-то скорость.

– Смотрю, тебе нечем больше заняться, – недобро сказал Хиджиката, оттесняя его плечом. – Нашёл своего клиента?

Гинтоки выглядел расслабленно, но на деле даже не сдвинулся с места под его напором.

– Ага, – сказал он и как бы невзначай положил руку на боккен. – В этом же здании, в подвале лежит.

– Понятно, почему у тебя есть свободное время, – Хиджиката сделал вид, что проигнорировал его жест, и нажал плечом сильнее – если нужно будет, то они подерутся, не впервой.

– Да нет, я тут на работе.

Хиджиката вдруг почувствовал, что из него выкачали всю браваду, как воздух из шины. Отстранившись, он спросил, хотя уже заранее знал ответ:

– Кондо-сан?

– Ага, – кивнул Гинтоки, в глазах у него плескалось что-то тёмное, нехорошее, оно говорило: «Только вздумай!», хотя всего мгновение назад это были привычные всему миру глаза полудохлой рыбы.

– А...

– Неа.

– Ладно, – смирился Хиджиката и, повернувшись, зашагал в свою палату.

Вот дерьмо.

 

На вечернем обходе Кокоро-сенсей деловито перебинтовал Хиджикате голову заново.

– Вам нужно поддерживать имидж раненого, – проскрипел он с укором.

Оставалось только смириться. По правде сказать, Хиджиката не думал, что кто-то может на это купиться, тем более всегда внимательный к деталям Сого, но как раз перед приходом доктора телефон завибрировал, доставляя привычную вечерню cмс-ку: «Спокойной ночи, Хиджиката-сан. Надеюсь, вы завтра не проснётесь».

Это сообщение немного успокаивало, давало надежду на то, что полубалаганный обман, который устроил Кондо-сан, выглядел более-менее правдоподобно. Вряд ли бы Сого стал присылать привычные пожелания смерти, узнай он, почему Хиджиката на самом деле отлёживается в больнице. И уж тем более, узнай он, чем Хиджиката болен. Грёбаная ирония судьбы.

– Я проверил ваши анализы, – вырвал его из размышлений Кокоро-сенсей. – Это и правда редкий вид туберкулёзной палочки, я даже вначале подумал, что это туберкулёз с множественной лекарственной устойчивостью, но потом перепроверил ещё раз. Сегодня ночью мне доставят некоторые реагенты, посмотрим на результаты. Но одно могу сказать точно – вам нужно длительное лечение за пределами города, Хиджиката-сан.

Хиджиката молчал и мысленно поблагодарил собеседника за то, что тот не стал давить. Похоже, тот хорошо понимал его характер или просто был наслышан от племянника. Хиджиката помнил его – маленький и сухой, как и его дядя, парнишка с американским именем Стэнли. Хиджиката как сейчас помнил, что тогда ещё подумал, что ни за что не возьмёт его в Шинсенгуми – зачем им такие щуплые мальчуганы?

Но Стэнли оказался сделан из крепкого теста. Тогда тренировку опять проводил Сого, и настроение у него было хуже некуда, – всего месяц после смерти сестры, его пытались совсем не трогать, но тот сам вызвался проверить новичков. Хиджиката заранее кривился, представляя себе счёт от медицинской страховки Шинсенгуми, но Стэнли, ко всеобщему удивлению, продержался против Сого целую минуту и был первым и последним кандидатом в новички в тот день.

А всего пару месяцев назад Хиджиката сам подписал ему повышение, дав ранг сержанта, – Стэнли оказался сильным бойцом, за пять лет он вымахал в рослого детину и считался самым высоким в Шинсенгуми. «Отец у меня тоже высокий», – постоянно отшучивался Стэнли.

– Эй, сенсей, – вдруг произнёс Хиджиката. Тот поднял на него лиловые глаза, такие же, как и у его племянника. – А вы можете ещё один анализ провести?

– Какой?

Хиджиката почувствовал, как краска залила лицо.

– Р…р…епродуктивный, – через несколько минут выдал он.

– Репродуктивный? – выгнул бровь Кокоро-сенсей и скептически оглядел его с ног до головы. – Функцию яичек и подвижность сперматозоидов, да?

Теперь красными наверняка были и уши.

– Просто проверьте, могу ли я иметь детей.

 

Ночью ему снится Мицуба.

Хиджиката знает, что это сон, потому что ему никогда ничего не снится. Он знает, что это просто обман сознания, что сны ему на самом деле видятся, только он их не помнит по утру. Его всё устраивает – кошмары ему ни к чему, в этом мире и так полно прекрасных вещей, чтобы искать забвения в грёзах, да и отдыхать так получалось вдвойне эффективней – и телом, и разумом. Хиджиката всегда воспринимал сон как необходимую функцию организма, вроде еды и отправления естественных потребностей.

Прямая линия «лёг спать вечером – проснулся утром», которая для него длилась по восприятию всего несколько минут, прерывалась только в двух случаях: когда случалась какая-то фигня, часто связанная с приключениями троицы из Ёрозуи, или когда Сого в очередной раз пытался сжечь во дворе куклу вуду с его фотографией.

Поэтому когда после того, как он закрыл глаза, перед ним появилась Мицуба, Хиджиката сразу понял, что спит.

Во сне они были в клубе «Сумерки», танцевали какой-то медленный танец под одну из тех популярных попсовых песен, что часто включал в машине Сого.

Руки Мицубы лежали у него на плечах, их тела были так близко, что он чувствовал каждую складку её короткого платья. Та Мицуба, которую он знал, никогда не носила таких вульгарных нарядов. Ещё она никогда бы не накрасилась так ярко, хотя красная помада всё же неимоверно ей шла.

Несмотря на осознание того, что всё происходит во сне, что всё неправильно и не должно происходить так, Хиджиката не старался вырваться или проснуться. Просто двигался в такт музыке, вдыхая цветочный аромат её волос – такой же, как он помнил, – двигался и ждал.

Вокруг неясными силуэтами толпились люди, словно дёргались куклы за ширмой театра теней.

– Я бы могла жить, – вдруг произносит Мицуба, знакомым до боли голосом, родным и любимым. – Мы бы могли жить вместе, ты и я.

Хиджиката замечает, как у неё лихорадочно блестят глаза, как глубоко залегли тени под глазами.

Она улыбается, и видно, что вампирские зубы у неё совсем не накладные.

Мицуба притягивает его ближе, и Хиджиката подчиняется, не может не подчиниться – и тело, и разум не принадлежат ему, не слушаются, как он привык; она зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке и наклоняет его голову, обнажая шею.

– Я заберу тебя с собой, – шепчет Мицуба ему в ухо. – И мы всегда будем вместе.

Укуса в шею Хиджиката практически не чувствует.

 

 

***

 

В одиночных палатах всегда имелась своя прелесть. По крайней мере, если утром ты просыпался в мокрой постели, это было не настолько стыдно, как если бы рядом находился кто-то ещё.

Но позже в тот же день вся мнимая радость от одиночества улетучилась без следа. После процедур и завтрака в общей столовой («Вам прописано передвижение только в инвалидном кресле, Хиджиката-сан, распоряжение Кокоро-сенсея») в палате обнаружилась ещё одна койка, а на ней – совсем незваный сосед.

Новые зубочистки, опять сразу три штуки за раз, Хиджиката просто перекусил пополам.

– Сублимация? – съязвил белобрысый ублюдок, даже не глядя на него.

– Заткнись, – огрызнулся Хиджиката. – Что ты тут делаешь?

Гинтоки пожал плечами, изучая страницу Джампа. На прикроватной тумбочке у него лежала ещё стопка манги – похоже, тот здесь надолго.

– Работаю, когда другие отдыхают.

Ругаться матом в больнице уже входило в привычку, но продолжать разговор Хиджиката не стал.

После обеда случился дождь, резко потемнело и из окна потянуло сыростью. Наметившаяся весна быстро сдала позиции, испугавшись холодов.

После капельницы с каким-то согревающим раствором начавшийся было вновь кашель немного отступил, и Хиджиката забылся лёгким, не приносящим отдыха сном.

Разбудила его вибрация телефона, спрятанного под подушку.

Короткая смс-ка от Ямазаки гласила: «Задержанный умер. Недостаток наркотика в крови». Или, грубо говоря, самой крови.

Написав в ответ короткое распоряжение относительно тела, Хиджиката вновь раскашлялся, прикрыв рот. Красные капли на платке уже были не в новинку, но он всё равно смотрел на них несколько минут, пытаясь переварить информацию, пока не заметил, что Гинтоки перестал шуршать листками манги на фоне. По правде сказать, он совсем забыл, что не один. Громко хлопнула форточка, открывшись под сильным порывом ветра.

– Не боишься заразиться? – убрав платок, спросил Хиджиката.

Гинтоки глянул на него исподлобья, всем своим видом выражая: «Ты что, дурак?», а потом встал, явно намереваясь закрыть окно.

Хиджиката запустил в него подушкой и встал сам – его кровать стояла ближе. За окном ветер качал в безумном вальсе кроны деревьев. Во дворе больницы росли деревья сакуры, и только-только покрывшиеся листками ветви тряслись прямо перед глазами, будто от неописуемого ужаса.

Внезапно вспомнилось то дерево возле его комнаты, что стучалось ветвями в сёдзи, будто хотело зайти в гости. Хиджиката упорно не мог вспомнить, подрезали его или нет. Может, и правда у него что-то с памятью?

И интересно, доживёт ли он до цветения сакуры?

– Эй, Ёрозуя?

– Угу, – судя по приглушённому ответу, Гинтоки даже не оторвал носа от страниц манги.

Работал не покладая ног – вернее, лежа.

– Ты ведь делаешь любую работу за любые деньги? – слова давались легко, хотя все эти годы он думал, что не имел права, и запрещал себе даже думать об этом.

– Сколько бы ты не предложил за выход, твой командующий обещал мне вдвое, чтобы ты остался, – быстро отчеканил Гинтоки, будто заранее приготовил ответ. Хотя тот никогда за словом в карман не лез.

– Хм.

Кондо-сан действительно стал более осмотрительным и немножечко расчётливым. Даже без его участия.

Это хорошо.

– А за временный?

Гинтоки оторвался от журнала, уселся на пятки прямо на кровати. Само внимание во плоти.

– Говори.

 

На могилу Мицубы они приехали глубокой ночью. Не лучшее время и не лучшее место, но Хиджиката не посмел жаловаться.

Гинтоки раздобыл ему тёплую одежду и обувь – наверняка свои, они пахли сладким и какой-то детской присыпкой, – намотал вокруг шеи шарф и вручил фонарик и корзинку с подношениями и благовониями. Блестящая упаковка острых крекеров сразу же бросилась в глаза, и Хиджиката не стал огрызаться, что мог бы купить всё это сам.

Он редко понимал этого человека, но иногда ему удавалось прочесть его мысли, и иногда – не то что Хиджиката даже под страхом публичной прогулки в одних трусах когда-нибудь скажет это Гинтоки – он был ему благодарен.

Когда они добрались до места, дождь уже закончился, поэтому, на минуту сложив руки в молитве перед могилой, Гинтоки забрал их зонты и оставил его наедине с Мицубой.

После его ухода Хиджикату внезапно охватил безотчётный страх. Дело было не в том, что он стоял на кладбище один практически в полночь, а в том…

Он ведь не имел права находится здесь. Не из-за того, что случилось пять лет назад, не из-за Сого, не из-за своей дурацкой болезни, так похожей на её болезнь.

В голове, до того приглушённая и спрятанная, после сегодняшнего сна поселилась паника.

«Заберу тебя с собой».

Из-за того, что оставил её тогда.

Он ведь заслужил, наверняка заслужил, но думать о том, что Мицуба на самом деле звала его, звала из могилы все эти годы, и её желание сбылось… казалось невыносимым.

Невыносимым и недостойным её памяти.

В свете фонарика иероглифы, выбитые в камне, блестели, умытые дождём. Хиджиката собрал волю в кулак и прикоснулся к первому из них кончиками пальцев. Очертил от начала до конца, чувствуя острые края и плавные линии. Иногда он ощущал бессильную ярость, выводя фамилию Сого в документах раз за разом, зная, что воспоминания будут преследовать его до конца жизни. Вот только Хиджиката никогда не думал, что жить ему осталось не так уж и много.

Он простоял, наверное, не меньше часа вот так – бездумно обводя пальцами имя и фамилию ушедшего, но до сих пор дорогого ему человека. Хорошо, что вновь заморосил дождь, смешавшись с влагой на щеках, – не нужно будет ничего объяснять Ёрозуе.

Страх постепенно отпустил, и физически ощущалось, как спала с плеч та самая метафорическая гора.

Та женщина из сна – не Мицуба.

А все его страхи – всего лишь результат усталости и собственной глупости.

Нужно было каждый год ездить сюда с Сого, а не кормить собственную ненависть к себе. Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло, как оказалось.

Сложив руки в молитве, Хиджиката легко произнёс единственное слово, которое когда-то так и не смог из себя выдавить:

– Прости.

 

Их отсутствие не осталось незамеченным, это было очевидно из того, как Кокоро-сенсей разговаривал с Гинтоки за углом, вне предела слышимости.

Хиджиката чувствовал себя так, будто родился заново, и после горячего душа даже сказал вернувшемуся в палату Гинтоки то, чего сам от себя не ожидал:

– Спасибо.

Сказал искренне и с настоящей, неподдельной благодарностью.

Тот даже уставился на него, по-совиному хлопая глазами. Ресницы его высохли после дождя и распушились, как у куклы.

Почесав в затылке, Гинтоки наконец пожал плечами – мол, всегда пожалуйста за ваши деньги, и Хиджиката спохватился:

– Давай номер счёта, куда тебе деньги перевести, налички у меня с собой немного.

Гинтоки качнул лохматой головой, тяжёлые мокрые пряди смешно затанцевали. В безжалостном свете дневных ламп вдруг отчётливо стало видно, что у него вокруг рта уже проступили мимические морщины. Такие бывают, когда человек много улыбается или наоборот, часто стискивает зубы. От боли, или…

– Ты уже расплатился.

– А? – не понял Хиджиката.

– Ты уже расплатился, – вздохнул в ответ Гинтоки, заснув палец в нос. – Ёрозуя принимает оплату не только хрустящими йен-кунами, но и самой драгоценной валютой в мире.

Теперь настала очередь Хиджикаты по-совиному хлопать глазами.

Гинтоки вздохнул ещё раз, театрально и наигранно, с интересом изучил содержимое своей ноздри.

– Блин, правду Сого говорит, что ты совсем деревянный в намёках. Я говорю о чистосердечной благодарности, заместитель командующего.

Последние два слова он пропел с явной издёвкой и, махнув рукой, скрылся за дверью ванной.

Хиджиката остался стоять на месте и не сразу сообразил, что глупо улыбается. Поднёс пальцы к лицу, неверяще тронул уголки приподнятых губ.

Чудак. Неудивительно, что столько людей его любило. Неудивительно, что Сого...

Сого. Он называл его Сого.

Гинтоки появился в комнате в смешной пижаме с огромными нарисованными на груди леденцами и махровых тапках.

Ну прямо как у себя дома.

– Хотя знаешь, – сказал он, вытирая голову полотенцем, – хочу сходить к автомату на первом этаже, так что на содовую мелочи дай. И на фисташки.

На его пижамных штанах сзади тоже были нарисованы два больших леденца.

 

Кокоро-сенсей выписал его через пару дней.

– Я сделал всё, что мог, а остальное лечение нужно проводить за городом, иначе никакого результата, – объяснил он, проверяя пульс Хиджикаты.

– Как я и думал, это мутировавшая форма туберкулёза. Чтобы её исследовать, нужно подождать результатов анализов, они будут на следующей неделе; а пока вы можете вернуться домой. Я так подозреваю, вы вряд ли захотите остаться здесь во благо науки, чтобы я мог сделать вас объектом изучения для своей Нобелевской премии, ведь так, Хиджиката-сан?

В ярком утреннем свете глаза Кокоро-сенсея переливались всеми оттенками лилового. Несмотря на возраст, он не носил очков, и тем разительней было это сходство с его племянником из отряда Харады.

Хиджиката в очередной раз мысленно поблагодарил Кондо-сана за связи и за то, что у него были такие понимающие друзья.

– Кстати, насчет анализа на фертильность, – добавил Кокоро-сенсей, снимая стетоскоп. – Он положительный.

Выходя из кабинета врача, Хиджиката молчаливо показал Гинтоки кулак в ответ на издевательское виляние бровями.

 

Его возвращение Сого прокомментировал в своей лучшей манере:

– Вам вживили пару стальных рук? Новые органы? Можно, я буду называть вас Робо-Хиджиката?

Кондо-сан попытался как-то смягчить его слова:

– Мы рады, что ты в порядке, Тоши. Все по тебе скучали.

По манере говорить и смущённому выражению лица становилось заметно, что ему с трудом давался обман. Ложь во благо не являлась сильной стороной Кондо-сана, он был человеком честным, про таких говорили «прямой, как палка». Но именно эта прямота и являлась стрежнем его идеалов, нерушимым и достойным уважения.

Хиджиката просто промолчал и сел в машину. Игнорируя зубоскальство Сого ради Кондо-сана, он молчал всю дорогу до казарм.

Город плыл за стеклом, умытый дождём и прогретый на солнце. Улицы пестрели прохожими. Уже щеголявшие лёгкими кимоно девушки прохаживались по улице, ловя восхищённые взгляды мужчин. Весна вступала в свои права, добавляла яркие краски и запахи природы, словно художник, уверенными мазками осветляющий вышедшую слишком мрачной картину. Хиджиката пробыл в больнице всего несколько дней, а казалось, будто не один месяц. А может, просто весна, наконец, добралась и до него?

– С возвращением! – стройный хор голосов рядовых и офицеров прямо с порога заставил Хиджикату улыбнуться.

– Что, парни, отдохнули? Сейчас узнаем, чем вы тут занимались, пока меня не было!

Рядовые наперебой стали уверять, что тренировались не покладая рук. Кондо-сан за спиной тоже начал пересказывать события прошедших дней, хотя уже успел несколько раз поведать обо всех своих неудачных попытках попросить руки обожаемой Отаэ-сан, когда навещал его по утрам перед патрулём. Весь этот гул казался привычным, до боли знакомым и родным.

Что ни говори, домой возвращаться было хорошо, сколько бы ты не отсутствовал – день или больше.

И как же хорошо, что у него вообще был такой дом.

Перенеся проверку на вечернее собрание, Хиджиката отправился в свою комнату – хотелось вновь надеть форму, без неё он чувствовал себя неуютно, особенно посреди затянутых в чёрное сослуживцев. Завернув за угол, он так и застыл, потому что путь ему перекрыла ветка сакуры прямо на уровне груди; ещё одна наполовину влезла в его комнату, прорвав сёдзи.

– Кондо-сан сказал ничего в вашей комнате не трогать, и рядом тоже, – выглянул из-за плеча Тэцу. Он выглядел немного смущённым, но в то же время в нём чувствовалась уверенность, тот самый стержень, что отличал окружающих Хиджикату людей. – К тому же, грех такую красоту резать.

Хиджиката хотел было сказать, кому и что следовало отрезать, раз они считали, что он потерпит подобное безобразие в саду штаба, но Тэцу говорил правду. По дороге в город можно было заметить, что сакура зацветает, но дерево, бесцеремонно ввалившееся в комнату Хиджикаты, уже было в полном цвету. В воздухе стоял тонкий розовый аромат.

– Я позову садовника, – правильно расценил его молчание Тэцу и уже собрался уйти, когда Хиджиката сказал:

– Подожди, – вдохнул тонкий запах полной грудью, несмотря на давящий ком в подреберье. – Отцветёт, тогда и обрежем.

Глупо, конечно, но эта сакура внезапно напомнила Хиджикате его самого – ей ещё с зимы суждено было лишиться всех ветвей, тянущихся не в ту сторону, а может, и ствола, но она упрямо росла в надежде всё же расцвести, показать миру, пусть и в последний раз, свою красоту. Тупое растение, хоть немного мозгов должно быть даже у дерева.

– Слушаюсь! – отсалютовал Тэцу, и если бы Хиджиката не знал, что тот до сих пор с энтузиазмом бежит исполнять любой его приказ, то подумал бы, что он искренне рад такому распоряжению.

 

После собрания Сого ушёл пить с Гинтоки. «Данна платит – такое нельзя пропустить». Странная штука жизнь – всего полгода назад Хиджиката ходил с Гинтоки по барам, а теперь это делал Сого. Преемственность поколений? Что за бред.

Позвав к себе Ямазаки, Хиджиката настроился на продуктивный вечер. Они обсудили новые детали и слухи, а после вдвоём заглянули в камеру к Ёрки-сану.

Ёрки-сан выглядел так, как Хиджиката помнил его всю жизнь – высокий мужчина средних лет с широкими плечами и квадратной челюстью. Внешне он ничем не напоминал Ямазаки – ни до, ни после инсульта, ни теперь. Чёрт возьми, Ёрки-сан выглядел лучше самого Хиджикаты – разве что такой же бледный и с красными воспаленными глазами, и этот образ прекрасно соответствовал тем крупицам сведений, что у них имелись.

Все, кто принимал наркотик, называли себя «избранными», а эксцентричная молодежь – «вампирами нового поколения».

В комнате для допросов Ёрки-сан был один. Хиджиката не стал церемониться, уселся напротив и привычно направил свет лампы в лицо собеседника.

– Зачем вы это делаете? – в лоб спросил он.

Ёрки-сан улыбнулся и сложил мощные руки на груди. В ярком свете было заметно, что зрачки у него затопили радужку и походили на две чёрные метки.

– Как зачем? – ровно ответил Ёрки-сан так, будто находился не на допросе. – Мы не хотим быть людьми. Люди слабые, потому аманто нас и захватили. Наркотик даёт нам здоровье, регенерацию и жизнь. Правда, неплохо?

– Это действительно удобно для людей, – согласился Хиджиката и тоже сложил руки на груди, повторяя позу собеседника. – Вот только кому это выгодно?

Ёрки-сан пожал массивными плечами.

– Не знаю. Да и не моё это дело.

– Энджела знаете? – опять прямо спросил Хиджиката. Ёрки-сан всегда был прямолинейным человеком, чем-то напоминавшим Кондо-сана, и почему-то хотелось верить, что, даже если наркотик менял людей, делал их другими, избранными или ещё какими, некоторые черты характера всё же оставались неизменными.

– Конечно, – прозвучал честный ответ, – но тебе не нужно его искать, он сам тебя найдёт.

Хиджиката нахмурился. Вдруг вспомнилось, как Ёрки-сан приходил по праздником с огромной бутылкой сакэ и распивал её с Кондо-саном в саду. «Он у меня единственный родич, позаботьтесь о нём за меня по всей строгости».

Кто бы и с какой целью ни делал новый наркотик, мозги жертвам промывались основательно.

– Ты пахнешь кровью, демон Шинсенгуми, – улыбнулся Ёрки-сан и, прокусив себе запястье, протянул ему через стол. Капли крови забарабанили по железной поверхности, словно дождь по карнизу.

Хиджиката был рад, что в допросной комнате находился только он и наблюдающий снаружи Ямазаки, а Сого отправился гулять. Ни ему, ни Ёрки-сану не нужно знать, что буквально полчаса назад у Хиджикаты случился очередной приступ кровавого кашля, когда он писал Мацудайре запрос на повышение для одного из членов Шинсенгуми. Хиджиката тогда долго смотрел на всего три красные капли на иероглифах «второй», «заместитель» и «опытный боец», но переписал всё заново.

– Ты должен стать одним из нас. Ты же хочешь жить, ведь правда?

Вызвав медика, Хиджиката долго стоял в саду, вертя в руках ставшие незаменимыми зубочистки. Пальцы мелко дрожали, но через несколько минут удалось взять себя в руки.

Хиджиката хотел жить, это правда.

Но ещё больше он хотел, чтобы Сого ничего не узнал.

 

– Что, Хиджиката-сан, бросили курить, потому что боитесь умереть раньше меня? – голос Сого на фоне радио звучал сонно и устало. Впрочем, чего взять с человека с похмельем?

Хиджиката опять вертел в руках цилиндрик сигареты, размышляя – попробовать закурить или нет? По всему выходило, что это глупая затея, не стоило и пытаться. И Кондо-сан его по голове не погладит: он даже избавился ото всех сигаретных заначек в штабе и лично пообещал уволить каждого, кого увидит с сигаретой в руках. Хиджиката надеялся, что на него данное правило не распространялось, но всё же продолжал комкать многострадальную сигарету. Пачку он нашёл случайно в летнем лёгком кителе, который недавно решил надеть.

Последние два дня они намеренно часто проезжали мимо кафешки, в которой Хиджиката впервые столкнулся с «вампирским наркотиком», как окрестил его Ямазаки. Если уж сработало один раз, почему бы не попробовать ещё?

Сого либо делал вид, что ничего не замечал, либо злая старуха судьба решила немного подсластить Хиджикате жизнь и наградила удачей.

Потому что только благодаря чистой удаче Сого всё ещё не знал.

Но смотрел с подозрением. Узнает, скоро узнает.

– Ну и очередь, а ведь не скажешь с виду, что популярное место, – подошёл Кондо-сан. В руках у него были стаканчики с кофе, а под мышкой – бутылка минералки для Сого.

– В следующий раз я пойду, – скривился Хиджиката, поспешно пряча в карман сломанную пополам сигарету.

– Эх, Тоши, не хмурься ты так, а то не быть тебе популярным у девушек, – пожурил его Кондо-сан.

– Мне не нужна девушка, я женат, – сухо ответил Хиджиката, прихлёбывая кофе. Горячие напитки он полюбил ещё больше с тех пор, как обнаружил, что они помогают взять под контроль кашель.

Кондо-сан недоумённо уставился на него.

– Ага, женат на работе, – сказал Сого в тон Хиджикате, легко читая его мысли. – И ваш единственный ребёнок – устав Шинсенгуми.

Лицо у Сого было слегка помятое, но совершенно безэмоциональное. Хиджиката разглядывал его пару минут, а потом неожиданно прыснул со смеху. После того как к нему присоединился Кондо-сан, у Сого тоже не осталось выбора.

Смеяться втроём было так хорошо, будто чем больше людей смеялось, тем больше становилась радость, не разделённая между, а умноженная на всех участников.

– Предлагаю сказать это старику Мацудайре в следующий раз, – отсмеявшись, сказал Сого. Расправившись с минералкой, он ловко забросил бутылку в ближайшую урну прямо из окна машины. – Посмотрим, потребует ли он развода или поступит как настоящий мужчина.

– А что старик Мацудайра? – не понял Хиджиката.

– Он звонил, пока ты был в больнице, Тоши. Опять предлагал тебя женить. Ты же знаешь, как он любит говорить, что мужчина за тридцать без жены – что рука без пальцев.

Привычный разговор, заезженный до дыр, словно плёнка с популярной песней в старой кассете.

– Только после вас, Кондо-сан.

– Я женюсь только на Отаэ-сан!

– Сначала перестань её преследовать, пять лет – это уже диагноз, горилла!

– Следи за языком, Сого!

– Умри, Хиджиката! И постарайся попасть в список Дарвина! Твой генофонд человечеству не нужен!

– Сого!

 

***

 

Старик Мацудайра приехал на следующий же день, но в этот раз – один.

– Я тут к вам с инспекцией, – важно сказал он, усаживаясь напротив Кондо-сана и доставая бутылку сакэ.

– Скорее уж, с дезинфекцией, – мрачно пошутил Хиджиката, отмечая на будущее, что нужно всё-таки как-нибудь проверить все служебные машины, да и комнаты в казармах на предмет жучков. Так, на всякий случай.

– Заодно про «избранных» мне расскажите, что знаете, – Мацудайра наполнил пять пиал сакэ и сразу же опустошил свою. – Шпиона своего тоже позовите, пусть выпьет.

Ямазаки даже не особо удивился, когда его позвали, наверняка уже слышал о прибытии важного гостя. Он выглядел уставшим – так выглядела половина отряда, работа шла полным ходом, проверялись больницы и хосписы, особое внимание уделялось приютам для бездомных – но дело было не только в работе.

На днях Ёрки-сан объявил забастовку и перестал есть.

Они сидели в комнате Кондо-сана. На улице догорал вечер пятницы, сакура стояла вся в цвету, и город тонул в розовом мареве, со стороны похожем на сладкую вату. Мацудайра уже выпил половину бутылки самостоятельно, а Кондо-сан всё молчал. Молчали и Хиджиката, и Сого, и Ямазаки. Негоже говорить вперёд командира.

Неправильно.

Опрокинув в себя очередную порцию сакэ, Мацудайра крякнул и наконец поставил пиалу на стол.

– Вы что это, ребята, – певуче заговорил он в своей любимой манере, будто разговаривал с дворовыми мальчишками на их языке, – действительно хотите узнать, откуда они появились, да?

– А вы нет, шеф? – внезапно спросил Ямазаки.

Вместо ответа Мацудайра приставил ко лбу Кондо-сана пистолет, небрежно перегнувшись через стол.

– Думаете, хорошая идея?

– Лучше стоять и смотреть, как аманто превращают Землю в свою колонию? – глухо, но ровно спросил Ямазаки. Он смотрел прямо на Хиджикату и говорил ровно, уверенно. По правде сказать, Хиджиката редко видел его таким собранным и серьёзным, поэтому даже не одёрнул за то, что тот влез в разговор. Тем более, что Кондо-сан всё так же молчал, бесстрастно рассматривая дуло пистолета напротив своего лица.

– Тише, тише, – ласково пропел Мацудайра и опустил пистолет. – Даже у пистолетов есть уши.

– А у стариков – маразм, – хмыкнул Сого и уклонился вправо, когда Мацудайра нажал на курок, целясь ему в голову. Пуля оставила в стене круглое отверстие, мгновенно наполнившееся светом с улицы.

Хиджиката закатил глаза и добавил пункт о ремонте к пункту о проверке машин на жучки. Что ни говори, а организаторская работа порой утомляла.

Мацудайра минуту понаблюдал за тем, как дым из дула поднимается в воздух, а потом поставил пистолет на предохранитель и спрятал его.

– Рассказывайте с начала. Что у вас тут за теории заговора?

Ямазаки рассказывал долго, но сухо и только факты.

– И какой смысл делать кого-то здоровым и сильным, причём мизерную часть людей, а потом их убивать?

– Мы думаем, что так изготовляют сам наркотик – добиваются предельной концентрации в теле одного человека, а потом выкачивают и переливают другим жертвам, – объяснил Хиджиката. – Что же касается того, зачем – скорее всего, чтобы почистить генофонд. Избавить Землю от опасных болезней и вирусов. Судя по всему, те, кто пьют кровь, начинают чувствовать других больных на инстинктивном уровне. Это намного эффективнее всевозможных проверок, ведь не все люди ходят в больницу или даже подозревают, что больны.

Мацудайра скептически обвёл их всех взглядом поверх очков, а потом налил себе ещё сакэ.

– Продолжай, – буркнул он.

– Вы знаете про эти клиники для межрасовых зачатий, да? – вновь подхватил Ямазаки. – Я навёл справки – почти всегда будущий ребёнок носил генетический материал аманто; от людей мало что оставалось, разве что некоторые внешние данные.

– В общем, – зевнул Сого, уткнувшись в мобильник – он повадился читать сводки новостей, – хотят, чтобы мы сами себя изнутри почистили, а им осталась голенькая, без людей, Земля. Хотя Тома Круза они наверняка оставят.

Так, на всякий пожарный.

– Этот Энджел, – наконец подал голос Кондо-сан. – Он из Тендошу.

В наступившей тишине было слышно, как Сого набирает сообщение, клацая клавишами, и как кричат в додзё на тренировке бойцы Шинсенгуми – Хиджиката занял их всех на время разговора, поставив наставниками Стэнли и Тэцу, которых уже много лет учил сам.

Мацудайра поболтал остатки сакэ, а потом допил их прямо из горла. Поставив бутылку на стол, он тяжело поднялся на ноги.

– Знаете, я уже слишком стар для научной фантастики, – сказал он и направился к выходу. – Я приду за автографами, когда вы допишете этот рассказ. И, – добавил он, вскинув руку в прощальном жесте, – чтобы у меня была полная версия, понятно?

Кондо-сан улыбнулся и поднял свою пиалу, к которой так и не прикоснулся за всё это время.

Пили они все молча и не чокаясь.

 

Ночью Хиджикату особенно сильно мучил кашель. Накануне звонил Кокоро-сан и сказал, что консультация назначена на понедельник. Нужно было отдохнуть и набраться сил, но в последние дни Хиджикату доставали бессонница и температура. За ночь он ходил в душ по пять раз – сильно потел, несмотря на то что часть сёдзи пришлось снять из-за вовсю развалившейся ветви сакуры, которая теперь вальяжно лежала своими розово-зелёными лапами на татами. Сого посмеивался и называл его «ботаном». Он часто не ночевал в казармах, проводя время в Ёрозуе, и Хиджиката не знал, радоваться этому или насторожиться. В конце концов, Сого был уже взрослый и сам решал, что делать в свободное время.

Что бы там ни сказал Кокоро-сан, какими бы ни были результаты, Хиджиката чувствовал, что должен обязательно закончить это дело с наркотиками, дающими ложную надежду людям. По словам Кокоро-сана, шансы на то, что можно будет создать вакцину от его болезни, даже у врачей аманто довольно малы, и Хиджиката ему верил. Нужно закончить всё, поставить точку и принять единственно верное в данной ситуации решение.

Ему везло до сих пор, так что, может быть, повезёт ещё чуть-чуть.

Сого не должен узнать, что в последние дни Хиджиката больше всего на свете боялся сказать «да», когда его в очередной раз спросят, хочет ли он жить.

Даже заранее зная итог.

 

Идею пойти в «Сумерки» ещё раз предложил Гинтоки.

– В это воскресенье, – сказала лениво трубка Сого, которую тот передал Хиджикате, приняв звонок. Номер абонента был подписан как «Садист-конкурент, китайка, очки». Хиджиката даже не стал спрашивать, почему у Сого в телефоне сохранён номер Ёрозуи и почему Гинтоки звонил именно Сого, а не прямиком в штаб.

– А ты тут при чём? – спросил Хиджиката, наблюдая за тем, как Тэцу дерётся с Ямазаки на синаях. На тренировки запрещалось приносить телефон под страхом сеппуку, но Сого всегда плевал на «детище ублюдка Хиджикаты». Или старательно делал вид, что плевал.

– Может, вы и стражи порядка в Эдо, но некоторые горожане не очень любят стоять в стороне, когда что-то происходит в их городе.

– Некоторые? – переспросил Хиджиката. – Или целый квартал?

– В девять возле клуба, – сказала трубка и запищала короткими гудками.  
Хиджиката вздохнул и подумал о том, что стоит пересмотреть некоторые планировки засады с учетом «подкрепления».

Чёртов Гинтоки, вечно лезущий куда придётся. Без него не обходились ни восстание внутри Шинсенгуми, ни атака извне, ни решение семейных проблем офицерского состава. Не говоря уже о том, что именно он регулярно доставлял избитого до обморочного состояния Кондо-сана в казармы за отдельную плату.

Всё в этом городе казалось завязанным на этого белобрысого ублюдка.

Выискался, мать его, главный герой сёнена.

 

***

 

Очередная вылазка в клуб была проверочной.

Подключившийся к расследованию вездесущий Тэцу выяснил, что «Сумерки» и та кафешка, в которой к Хиджикате подошёл первый «избранный», принадлежат одному владельцу. И именно Тэцу предложил достать вирусы некоторых опасных, но излечимых болезней, чтобы их тоже пустили внутрь. Хиджиката долго не соглашался, категорически запретил делать уколы Сого и Кондо-сану, и отобрал только тех из Шинсенгуми, кому не просто доверял, но и считал лучшими бойцами. Среди них были Тэцу и Стэнли – последний ни минуты не раздумывал, когда его посвятили в план.

Конечно, не было никакой гарантии, что «свежие» больные привлекут «избранных» настолько, что это поможет им выйти на след главаря, но Хиджиката поставил жёсткое условие всем: сразу же после операции пройти полный курс лечения и отправиться на отдых в санаторий.

Именно Стэнли и рассказал, где найти некоторые вирусы: он иногда сопровождал дядю в поездках по лабораториям, особенно в детстве, когда тоже хотел стать врачом, и знал много способов всё раздобыть. Конечно, это было чуть ли не вооруженным ограблением, но на кону стоял успех операции. Хиджиката не был идиотом, считающим себя способным в одиночку выяснить всё, что нужно.

Несмотря на опасения, в клуб пустили их всех, а Сого и Кондо-сан вместе с остальными ребятами оцепили периметр.

Гинтоки пошёл с ними, и, видя, как он уверенно направляется к бару, Хиджиката в очередной раз отметил про себя, что так и не спросил, как тот попал в клуб в тот первый раз – да и сейчас никаких вирусов ему не вкалывали. Не мог же Гинтоки быть смертельно болен? Такое казалось маловероятным, по нему не было видно, но с другой стороны, Хиджиката тоже как-то умудрился довольно долго водить всех за нос.

Присутствие Гинтоки, несмотря на их старые разногласия и потасовки, успокаивало. В отличие от его подчинённых, у него хватит и силы, и мотивации, если вдруг…

Если вдруг Хиджиката сделает единственный неверный шаг. Иметь заклятых друзей полезно – через минуту Хиджиката понял, насколько верна эта истина.

– Эй, красавчик, пришёл попробовать? – это была другая девушка, но она вела себя так же – прижималась к Хиджикате вплотную, бесцеремонно зарываясь в волосы пальцами.

Ответить он не успел – на нём повис ещё один «избранный», в этот раз парень, и Хиджиката обнаружил себя буквально с порога обвитым горячими полуголыми телами, владельцы которых исступленно резали и кусали друг друга прямо посреди клуба, наперебой предлагая ему свою кровь.

Хиджиката чувствовал тяжёлый, распирающий грудь ком, который ширился с каждой минутой, и болезнь здесь явно была ни при чём.

– Энджел, – прохрипел он, еле увернувшись от поцелуя с привкусом меди. – Хочу увидеть Энджела.

Густой запах крови щекотал ноздри, казался сладким и невероятно вкусным, но взгляд Гинтоки, направленный в спину, отрезвлял, склеивал резко рвущуюся по швам реальность.

– Энджел, Энджел, Энджел, отведите его к Энджелу, – шептали люди вокруг; их голоса каким-то образом перекрыли музыку со сцены. Хиджикату поволокло вбок, а потом по лестнице, его передавали из рук в руки, как хрупкую статую. Мир вертелся, будто он сидел на вертушке под потолком, свесившись вниз головой. В ушах стоял крик Ямазаки, который отчаянно пытался выяснить, что происходит, на фоне слышались приказы Кондо-сана, а потом с него стянули пиджак с маленьким передатчиком в кармане, и сигнал пропал.

В какой-то момент присутствие Гинтоки за плечом перестало явственно ощущаться, и Хиджиката мгновенно запаниковал. Он забился в обнимающих его руках, наступил кому-то на ногу, двинул в улыбающееся лицо кулаком, чувствуя чужие руки, груди и стоящие члены, губы и языки на своём теле. На секунду удалось вырваться из толпы, и Хиджиката отпрянул в сторону, по привычке выбил с ноги ближайшую дверь и буквально кубарем выкатился наружу. Пробежал вперёд – он каким-то образом оказался на крыше – заметил пожарную лестницу и стал спускаться по ней, по пути вспоминая расположение отрядов Шинсенгуми.

Лестница не достигала земли несколько метров, но Хиджиката прыгнул вниз не раздумывая. Перекувырнулся, сгруппировавшись, и осмотрелся, оценивая свое положение.

– Здравствуйте, Хиджиката-сан, – сказали за спиной.

Хиджиката медленно выпрямился и осторожно обернулся.

Сверху его никто не преследовал. В переулке, где он оказался, было тихо и безлюдно, часть окон заколочена. Света было немного, но его хватало, чтобы различить стоящего напротив него человека. Вернее, аманто. Тот упирался макушкой в единственный работающий фонарь и даже с расстояния в десяток шагов, казалось, возвышался над Хиджикатой всей своей массивной тушей. По сути, кроме четырёхметрового роста, этот аманто практически ничем не отличался от человека: пропорционально сложён, приятной наружности, одет в тёмный костюм-тройку.

Тарки с планеты Вигус, как и Альфа Ину, больше всего походили на людей внешне. И были одними из первых колонистов на Земле. Первый брак с аманто в истории был заключён как раз с представителями Вигуса. Нужно было проверить, обязательно проверить ещё тогда, когда кто-то сказал, что давешний рост Стэнли очень уж не сочетается с его силой, но эта незначительная деталь как-то ускользнула, так и не оформившись в чёткую мысль.

– Я не злопамятный, но я злой и у меня хорошая память, да, Д’кор Ж’ен И’н? – спросил Хиджиката, сгибая колени, чтобы спружинить в сторону, если понадобится. – Или мне нужно всё же называть тебя Джонни? Или Энджел? Сколько у тебя имён?

Аманто рассмеялся.

– Я бы не сказал, что у тебя хорошая память, раз нам удалось так легко обвести знаменитого дьявольского заместителя командующего вокруг пальца, – продолжал улыбаться аманто, переступая с ноги на ногу. Размер обуви у него явно перевалил за шестидесятый, такой лапой можно было без труда раздавить десятилетнего ребёнка.

Хиджиката зло сплюнул себе под ноги.

Что правда, то правда. Отличительной чертой тарков была разительная схожесть всех членов одной семьи – они походили друг на друга как две капли воды внешне и повадками, вплоть до походки и манеры держать осанку. У каждого клана был свой цвет глаз и волос, не повторяющийся никогда, обойди ты весь Вигус или облети всю Вселенную.

В глухом тупике за клубом, полном сошедших с ума любителей крови и здоровой жизни, перед Хиджикатой стояла копия Стэнли, капрала пятого отряда, и единственное отличие между ними, помимо одежды, заключалось в том, что у Стэнли были фиалковые, необычного для тарков цвета глаза – единственный генетический материал семьи Кокоро-сана, доставшийся ему от межрасового брака.

– Стэнли тоже вымахает, как ты? – спросил Хиджиката, прерывая затянувшееся молчание.

– Необязательно, – раздалось за спиной.

Хиджиката почувствовал знакомое присутствие – за несколько лет он привык оборачиваться к этому человеку спиной. Или, если говорить начистоту, – получеловеку.

Когда Стэнли обошёл его по дуге и встал рядом с отцом, их сходство ещё сильнее бросилось в глаза. Две копии – одна побольше, другая поменьше. Всё же иногда некоторые вещи, на которые смотришь изо дня в день, даже меняясь, остаются в твоих глазах теми же, что и всегда. Хотя если посмотреть, например, на фотографии, сделанные с разницей в год или два, отчётливо видно разницу. Взять того же Сого: за пять лет в глазах Хиджикаты он не изменился, остался всё тем же вздорным подростком, которым давно перестал быть на самом деле. Вот и на сходство Стэнли с его отцом-аманто, который много лет назад хотел служить в Шинсенгуми, он просто не обратил внимания.

Хиджиката вновь сплюнул под ноги.

– Я, может, так и останусь меньше представителей своей расы, – сказал Стэнли, – но это очень удобно, Хиджиката-сан.

– «Своей расы», подумать только.

– Сколько я с вами общался, и никогда бы не подумал, что вы ксенофоб, Хиджиката-сан, если бы не рассказы отца, – мягко пожурил его Стэнли.

– И это ты мне говоришь?!

Д’кор Ж’ен И’н молчал, наблюдая за их перебранкой.

– И что теперь? – засунув руки в карманы, спросил Хиджиката. Отчаянно не хватало привычной сигаретной пачки в кармане и дыма в лёгких – он не курил уже вечность. – Вы устроили весь этот балаган с внедрением и наркотиками, чтобы отомстить мне? Хватило бы только первого пункта, зачем приплетать сюда невинных жителей?

– Кто сказал, что они невинные? – спросил Стэнли, сжав ладонь на рукояти катаны, и Хиджиката в очередной раз подумал, что это приключение в подворотне без привычного оружия может закончиться для него не очень хорошо. – Больные и заразные свиньи, даже дышать с ними одним воздухом противно!  
– Вот как? – нехорошо сузил глаза Хиджиката и невольно сделал шаг.

Стэнли отпрянул назад, явно не ожидая от него такого. На его лице выражение презрения сменилось испугом пополам с изумлением.

– Вы сами, Хиджиката-сан, не лучше – заразились таким примитивным…

Его слова потонули в грохоте, источником которого было вылетевшее окно над их головами. Оттуда вывалилась парочка тел, да так и осталась лежать на земле. В проёме мелькнула тень, будто из тёмного угла выбралось что-то нехорошее, явно не из этого мира.

– Так-так-так, – раздался знакомый насмешливый голос. – Вы что же, Хиджиката-сан, собираетесь тут помереть, а меня не позвали?

Тень росла и ширилась, в свете фонаря превратившись в Сого. Улыбка на его лице говорила о том, что он уже неплохо подрался, но был не против продолжить. Небрежно пройдясь прямо рядом с Д’кор Ж’ен И’ном, он сунул в руки Хиджикаты его катану и встал рядом с ним плечом к плечу.

– Я же вам говорил, что не люблю этого ублюдка с америкосовским именем?

– Ага, – просто согласился Хиджиката, а потом рванул вперёд.

 

Сого облегчил задачу минимум в два раза – он взял на себя одного из противников и принёс оружие, но его присутствие здесь и сейчас было совсем нежелательным. Однако – как часто бывает – выбирать не приходилось.

Д’кор Ж’ен И’н напал первым. Хиджиката увернулся от его кулака и рубанул из нижней стойки выхваченной из ножен катаной. Удар пришёлся по левому плечу, и кровь – красная, такая же, как и у людей, – хлынула из раны. Аманто пошатнулся, в изумлении уставился на свою повисшую плетью огромную руку, а потом замахнулся вновь. Второго такого удачного удара сделать не получилось, несколько уклонений и контратак – и вот они вышли из круга света, отбрасываемого фонарём. Хиджиката не успел отпрянуть вовремя, поэтому принял удар огромного кулака на катану, придерживая лезвие вверху второй рукой. В груди внезапно что-то лопнуло с громким хлюпом – Хиджиката помнил, что так ломались рёбра – тело свело судорогой, во рту скопилась кровь.

Лёгкие наполнились чем-то горячим и вязким, дышать стало трудно, но Хиджиката всё же удержал равновесие – на автомате, да и потому, что адреналин ещё не позволил боли разлиться по телу, а значит, у него было ещё несколько мгновений.

Фонарный столб с протяжным скрипом зашатался, лампочка заплясала, выхватывая из полумрака то перекошенное лицо Д’кор Ж’ен И’на напротив, то пытающегося подняться на ноги Сого, который повстречался с фонарём особенно близко, то мусорные бачки по бокам. Хиджиката сцепил зубы и замахнулся вновь.

Огромный рост тарков и наверняка немаленький вес делал их в гравитации Земли медлительными, поэтому Хиджикате удалось нанести аманто ещё несколько серьёзных ран. Но когда он подумал: ещё чуть-чуть, вот сейчас, остался последний удар – да сколько нужно кромсать эту тушу, чтобы она почувствовала усталость? – под сердце будто засадили раскалённый стержень, и Хиджиката упал на колени, прямо под ноги противнику, судорожно хватаясь за грудь.

Кровь текла, как из крана, будто сам Хиджиката был водяным мешком, и его сдавили по бокам, чтобы опустошить.

Его поведение оказалось неожиданностью и для противника – Д’кор Ж’ен И’н даже замер на месте, глядя, как у него под ногами расползается кажущаяся чёрной в плохом освещении лужа. Отчаянно пытаясь не рухнуть лицом вниз, Хиджиката упирался в землю кулаком, выронив катану, и успел даже подумать: «Ну что за нелепая смерть?», глядя, как рот аманто, которым тот вполне мог откусить ему голову, растянулся в улыбке, как его улыбка всё ширилась и ширилась, до ушей и дальше, пока верхняя половина головы не сползла на пол, а грузное огромное тело, пошатнувшись, не свалилось на бок, чудом не задев самого Хиджикату.

Стоявший за спиной аманто Сого дёрнул катаной сверху вниз, стряхивая кровь с лезвия привычным движением.

– Эй, Хиджиката, это, конечно, классный способ отвлечь противника, – совсем забыв о вежливости, сказал он, но тут же нахмурился: – Но какого чёрта ты творишь?

Хиджиката хотел ещё возмутиться – мол, зачем ты трогаешь моих противников, дерзкий мальчишка, сколько можно повторять – не лезь на рожон, но тело окончательно отказалось слушаться, и Хиджиката провалился в чёрное, липкое марево беспамятства.

 

***

 

По правде сказать, вновь увидеть потолок, пусть даже потолок больницы, Хиджиката не надеялся.

Говорили, что за миг до смерти перед тобой проносится вся твоя жизнь, но всё, что тогда отпечаталось у него на границе сознания перед обмороком, так это сожаление и глухое разочарование, а ещё список недоделанных дел, которые так и останутся недоделанными, ведь он постоянно забывал всё записать хотя бы на бумаге, вечно держа в уме.

В этот раз от люстры не змеился некрасивый кабель, а вместо привычной тишины что-то мерно клацало слева, и в такт этому клацанью поднималась и опускалась грудная клетка, закачивая внутрь воздух, будто в шарик закачивали азот, чтобы он мог радовать детей, пока они держат его в руках.

Когда Хиджиката попытался сесть, его мягко прижали к кровати.

– Тоши, у тебя все рёбра переломаны, лежи, – голос Кондо-сана проступал словно сквозь вату.

– Угу, – промямлил он в ответ, обнаружив, что нижнюю часть лица закрывает кислородная маска.

Как оказалось, сознание окончательно вернулось к нему через пару дней, которые Хиджиката провёл, будто то ныряя под воду, то выныривая вновь. Когда он выныривал, вместе с осознанием окружающей действительности возвращалась и боль в груди, сопровождавшаяся горячим, неприятным чувством, будто ему на грудную клетку положили утюг.

Заметив, что он хочет что-то сказать, Кондо-сан помог снять маску, сказав, что всего на пару минут.

– Сого? – тут же спросил Хиджиката.

– Умри, Хи… Да тут я, тут.  
Сого обнаружился сидящим возле окна. Он был взъерошенным и будто нахохлившимся, с перебинтованной головой и с усталым измождённым лицом и тёмными кругами под глазами. Кондо-сан, сидящий рядом с кроватью, выглядел не лучше.

– Ёрозуя?

– Лежит в соседней палате и притворяется раненым, – ответил Сого. – Мы с ним раскидали всю толпу этих "избранных", которые к тебе прицепились.

– А Кокоро-сан?

Кондо-сан вздохнул и вернул кислородную маску на место, заметив, что ему вновь трудно дышать.

– Его отстранили от должности, но судить вряд ли будут. Хотя он и утаил некоторую информацию, он делал это в интересах семьи – его сестра была замужем за этим Джонни.

– Кстати, он не Энджел, – подал голос Сого со своего насеста и отвернулся, уставившись в окно, – по его напряжённым плечам было видно, что сидел он в одной позе уже давно. – Иначе всё как-то легко получалось.

– Мацудайра-сан сказал, что никто из Тендошу за последние дни не пропадал, а значит, мы зашли в тупик. Но ты не беспокойся, Тоши, я думаю, на время эта история поутихнет, тарки выступили на телевидении с сообщением о том, что Джонни вообще-то действовал без их ведома. Подумать только, даже не попробовали замять эту историю.

Хиджиката слушал уже вполуха, вновь сосредоточившись на утюге на груди и отсчитывая про себя постукивания дыхательного аппарата.

– Кстати, Тоши, Кокоро-сан сказал, что сделает для тебя вакцину.

Утюг стал жечь сильнее, будто кто-то увеличил его мощность, когда он внезапно вздрогнул всем телом. Сого находился в комнате, неужели Кондо-сан забыл своё обещание, ведь его действительно ранили, в этот раз по-настоящему, и…

– Ага, – радостно закивал Кондо-сан, – только на это понадобится некоторое время, от года до трёх, и это нельзя сделать в пределах Земли, так что он сказал, что воспользуется отставкой и полетит на Марс. Говорит, что чувствует себя обязанным. А пока он делает вакцину, тебя поместят в криосон.  
Хиджиката уставился на белоснежный потолок над головой, пытаясь переварить информацию.

– Ты что думал, просто помрёшь, да ещё не от моей руки, придурок Хиджиката? – в голосе Сого звучало всё то же раздражение, и говорил он зло и тихо. – Я, конечно же, подожду, пока ты полежишь грёбаной спящей красавицей, и если ты вздумаешь умереть во время этого дебильного криосна, я воскрешу тебя и убью своими собственными руками, слышишь?

– Сого, что за слова! Тебе следует следить за языком, а то у меня опять возникнут проблемы: не хватало мне ещё одного заместителя командующего, который ругается, как сапожник!

– Скажите спасибо этому ублюдку! – огрызнулся Сого, сложив руки на груди, а потом зыркнул на Хиджикату через всю комнату. – Никакой радости становиться замкомандующего по твоей милости, придурок Хиджиката!

Он нахохлился ещё больше и снова стал походить на ребёнка. Хиджиката хмыкнул, несмотря на боль. Что ни говори, а Сого всегда оставался в глазах Хиджикаты маленьким засранцем, было ему тринадцать или двадцать три, называл он его семпаем, или…

– Мацудайра-сан сказал, что через пару лет мне в любом случае понадобится уже два заместителя: нам вновь дают квоту на расширение, – улыбнулся Кондо-сан и сжал пальцы Хиджикаты в своей ладони. – А ты должен жить, Тоши. Обязательно жить. Мы будем ждать.

И ведь даже не спросили, хочет ли он, вот придурки, невпопад подумал Хиджиката. Он пошевелил губами, и Кондо-сан опять опустил ему кислородную маску.

– Целовать… после сна… ты будешь? – произнёс он, обращаясь к Сого, с трудом ворочая деревянным языком.

– Тоши!  
– Да пошёл ты! – вдруг заорал Сого и, судя по звукам, хотел запустить в него стулом, но передумал, а Кондо-сан вдруг рассмеялся, искренне и с ноткой ностальгии.

– Вы всё никак не изменитесь, какими были сорванцами, такими и остались, – произнёс он, а потом тепло добавил: – Это так замечательно.

Перед глазами всё плыло, но Хиджиката мог с лёгкостью представить себе лицо Сого: брови сведены, рот открыт аккуратной буквой «о», на щеках румянец. Он что-то возмущённо возразил, Кондо-сан ответил, а потом в воздухе поплыл их общий смех, и этот привычный звук, родной и по-домашнему уютный, убаюкивал и приносил облегчение.

Хиджиката осторожно приподнял уголки губ – хотя бы улыбаться оказалось не больно.

В конце концов, даже если Сого знал, это ничего не меняло.


End file.
